Yellow Skies
by Isis7
Summary: Post As You Were. Spike leaves town, but you know Spike, he can't stay gone for long. At his return, he learns Buffy and Dawn are missing. Events that unfold bring Buffy closer to what she fears losing. -COMPLETE-
1. Lost and Found

Yellow Skies  
By: Isis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer- they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.   
  
Rated R  
  
Distribution: As long as you ask and tell me where it's going.  
  
Author's Note: Begins after As You Were. A Buffy & Spike centered fic, but other characters are involved also. Since this is my first attempt at writing fanfic, or anything of the sort, please go easy on me.   
  
Also, HUGE thanks to Madrog for all the support, feedback, and time. I really appreciate it! I probably wouldn't have started this if it weren't for you, it's been fun.  
  
Reviews: Well, of course, that would be great! My email is, isis_fanfic@hotmail.com  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
Lost and Found  
  
  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, the moonlight casting a dreamy glow throughout her room. A sense of loneliness hung heavy in the air. And doubts plagued her mind. Mostly about the night she had told Spike it was over between the two of them. She had tried to stay strong. Told herself that in the end, the choice she had made was for the better. But every night since then, her heart betrayed her mind, and tears had come easily after the lights were off. In the darkness, everything hurt more. Everything was still and put to rest; there were no distractions. Nobody to hide from. Except herself, because it was quiet enough to hear what was inside.   
  
  
  
Buffy's fingers absentmindedly played with the cross that hung from her neck. She was thankful that Xander had taken Dawn to dinner and a movie. Anya probably wasn't as pleased with the prospect of someone tagging along she had to be less blatant around. The last time Dawn had gone with the both of them was when Anya insisted on the skating chimp movie. Dawn had told her never again would she go through another movie with Anya's sympathy noises and endless chatter. But that had been a long time ago, and finally Dawn gave into the idea that Anya had changed more since then. And there would be a new CD out of it. Buffy felt bad that she coerced her sister into going, but she needed this time to herself. Quiet time was very rare and she wanted to be able to reflect on the last few months without interruptions. There was only one thing she was certain of at this point, and that was she felt disconnected from everything.  
  
  
  
She missed being close with Willow. Like there was some invisible line that separated them from what they were before, from what they were now. She didn't think that line represented any one action that happened between them, and that only made it harder to define what had to be done to meet in the middle again. The part that bothered her most was knowing that Willow had feelings she didn't share with her, and likewise. It was the lack of trust, and worrying about being judged, that hindered their relationship the most. Sadly, Buffy knew her part in this overture was more prominent.  
  
  
  
The warm night breeze beckoned her and she made her way down to the back porch. She sat on the familiar steps and looked up into the star filled sky. Riley. Riley showing up a few days ago was totally unexpected. A totally unexpected wake up call. She realized what she didn't have, what she could have had and what she wanted. Or, so she thought. Buffy knew her mind and heart were just two mere oddities in her odd world. They barely worked together. Like anyone's she supposed.  
  
  
  
Buffy thought back to the first time Riley had left. Xander's voice still in her head, "Dependable? I think you mean convenient." Tears falling. The last part, "Run." And that she did. Like she was running toward the edge of the earth and she had one chance to grab that rope that would rescue her. She had stood there watching what she thought was her one chance of happiness going up into the dark endless sky. She had stood there until the helicopter's lights faded and she could no longer tell if they were stars or not.  
  
  
  
Then she had hugged herself, as she walked home in a daze. Going over in her mind what had happened, she realized where she had gone wrong. Xander had been right. She told herself that maybe him leaving would be one of her biggest regrets, but on the other hand, how she was, is all she knew how to be. Maybe it would have ended anyway. All she could do was try to do things differently in the future.  
  
  
  
Then Spike came along. And with Spike, when old patterns came up, she figured it wouldn't matter so much. So what if he was yet, just another convenience? He was a guy and he was dead, could he really be upset with her for using him? Truthfully, her actions bothered her, but she figured there was nobody better to be the "bad in relationships Buffy" with than Spike. He was just a get by guy for her. Someone to scratch her itch, as he said. Someone to hear I love you from, even if she questioned the sincerity of it. Someone to ground her when she felt herself drifting away.   
  
  
  
Those excuses seemed more and more unjustifiable every time she told them to herself. She learned in hindsight from Riley, love is an all or nothing deal. You can't give just part of yourself and expect the other person not to yearn for the missing pieces. It's about trust, and that is why loving a man flat out scared her. Spike scared her. Spike made her scared of herself. It was nights like these she wanted to run to him and tell him. Confess all she kept hidden. The things she kept hidden to protect herself. The same things that made her fall apart. But telling him would mean there was no going back. It would mean she would have to trust.   
  
  
  
Buffy hung her head and raked her fingers through her hair. A noise caused her to look up. Spike. He stood there bathed in moonlight, which gave him a ghostly appearance. She swallowed hard, not ready to face the cause of her inner turmoil. "Spike." He took a couple steps forward. Buffy wanted him to come all the way to her. Sit by her and rub her back, like he did when she found out about her mother's illness. She wanted to lean into him and let herself go without restraint. Cry out all her pent up frustrations. But she couldn't. She couldn't let him see. "I told you it's over, Spike. I'm not changing my mind."  
  
  
  
"Not seeing you for the last few days would be a sure indication of that. Didn't have any doubts this time around, luv." He sighed and looked as if he was trying to gather himself together. "Right then...just wanted to say goodbye. Didn't think just up and leaving would be proper."  
  
  
  
Here they were, both with bleeding hearts and eyes that had been dried only moments before. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"I'll try to make this quick." He looked away and she saw his jaw muscle clench. Uncertainty washed over his face as he looked back at her. "I knew what we had was fragile, Buffy. You and me, we were never supposed to have a beginning. But we did... friendship. What I thought would be the support of whatever else was to become of it, if anything. I only hoped for something; dreamed mostly." Spike wanted to grab a cigarette, but decided it would taint the moment. His hands felt nervous. This was just as hard as he imagined it was going to be. "That night in the abandoned house, I never told you, but the whole time, I kept thinking how beautiful you were; wrapped around me, letting yourself go," he said, lost in the moment. "After that night, things changed. Sex took the place of our friendship. It took the place of our talks. Made me less real in your eyes, I guess." He took a moment to study her face, to make sure she was at least remotely understanding what he was trying to convey. "Sex, Buffy, was not what I wanted the foundation of our relationship to be, contrary to what you probably believe. Ironic that is all you ended up wanting from me. Every time I was making love to you, I wanted to believe you felt everything I did." He paused a moment then went on. "But you told me you were using me, and how many times did you let me know I was nothing?" His voice caught in his throat, and he had to look away.   
  
  
Buffy made a movement like she was going to get up. He motioned for her to stay. "Thought I wasn't what you deserved. I'm not really. But Buffy, people are not something you use to drain what you desire from life. It seems you can defeat any demon, except for your inner one." Buffy hung her head and cradled it between her hands. Spike continued, "Buffy, I...I don't want to go. But I think it's best for you. I want to give you time. I already know what I want, but I don't think you do."   
  
Buffy looked back up at him and rubbed her hands up and down on her legs. "Spike..." she said as she got up and started slowly walking toward him.   
  
  
Spike remained motionless. "Just tell Dawn I'll be in touch with her. K? And I think you should tell her the truth. I think she knows more than she lets on." He started to turn, then came back around. "I'm sorry Buffy, for whatever it's worth." How it is to love someone so deeply and not be believed, he knew all too well.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going? Spike? At least tell me that."  
  
  
Was that a worried look? Her voice sounded desperate, but he wouldn't let himself hope. Hope had come back to kick him in the ass enough for him to know better by now. "I don't know yet, but not too far. Probably no more than an hour or two away. Want to be close enough incase something happens."  
  
  
  
That was just like him. Just like him to still be counted on. "How long?"  
  
  
  
"Don't know. I can't deal with things here, so close." He stood there. She was close and he could smell her. God it was torture to turn and walk away. Turn back toward the shadows.   
  
  
  
She looked down for a second, trying to compose her face. When she looked back up he was gone. One more man engulfed by the night. One more heart's dirty lesson.  
  
  
  
****  
(3 nights later)  
  
Buffy and Dawn sat on the couch, an assortment of slumber party essentials displayed before them. They were both messing around with the video camera when the door opened. Tara and Willow said happy hellos as they made their way in, and dropped their stuff off in a corner. They were followed closely by Anya, who gave a loud sigh as she sat down close to the coffee table. "I'll have you know I gave up sex for this. And this is Wednesday; my endless orgasm night." She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Ok, so Xander is probably happy he didn't have to perform for hours, after doing overtime today, and yes, Mr. Xan Jr. is running low on batteries, but I just hope you realize what I gave up."  
  
  
  
Buffy could tell Dawn was holding back a giggle. "Yes, Anya, we are very happy you are here with us." She wanted to ask her if Mr. Xan. Jr. was anyway related to Jack Rabbit, but didn't dare use the word rabbit and sex in the same sentence.   
  
  
Dawn couldn't resist though. "Wow, Xander must love having a little sex bunny for a girlfriend."   
  
  
Anya's face twisted and Willow jumped up to interrupt the coming comment. "So, Buff, this is great. It's about time we have a girly get together."  
  
  
Anya looked quizzically from Willow to Tara and then back again, "Is there something I don't know? I mean, this is just food and talk right? No involvement of sexy moves...at least that was what I was lead to believe."  
  
  
The next hour or so was spent filling up on junk food, having a few drinks to loosen up, and the sharing of info found in the numerous magazines that were scattered about. Buffy didn't know whether to smile or hide herself when Tara held up Redbook and said, "Oh, here's a good one, Is Your Lover Dead In Bed?" She was glad Dawn chose that moment to motion her into the kitchen.   
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"Didn't you hear the phone ring?"  
  
  
Buffy shook her head no.  
  
  
"It was Spike."  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
"And he just let me know where he is and how to get a hold him if anything comes   
up."  
  
  
"Anything else?" she tried not to let her eyes show an expectation, but she knew her voice did anyway.  
  
  
"Just that he misses us." Dawn lied, he had only said he missed her, but she wanted to see her sisters reaction. "You never told me why he left. Just that he had to. I asked him and he said to ask you."  
  
  
Buffy's shoulders sagged under the weight of remembering what she was trying to forget tonight. "Later maybe. Let's get back in there and watch a movie."  
  
  
  
So the night went on, and by 3 AM they had had their fill of crazy talk, dancing, laughs and food. Tara and Dawn fell asleep watching an old Bugs Bunny cartoon. Anya had gone upstairs, because "she was disturbed by it," and fell asleep on Buffy's bed. That left Willow and Buffy alone. Buffy pointed to the large selection of polish, and stuck her foot out toward her friend. "Sparkling Raspberry, please." Willow grabbed the bottle and set to work. Buffy decided it was a good time to talk. "Will, ya know, even though we see each other, I don't think we really do. Like, we only know the surface of each other now." Buffy looked directly at Willow's somber face. "It's bugging me."  
  
  
Willow proceeded to finish the last toenail, and then gave her attention to the matter at hand. "I know what you mean."  
  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
  
"Oh, no, Buffy," Willow said. "Don't blame yourself. I mean, it's both of us. Something fell away from us...we just have to find it."   
  
  
Buffy looked down and thought for a second, then said, "I think we just did."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"We just need to talk. About things we've kept to ourselves. Friends are supposed to help us carry our burdens, but they can't if we don't give them a chance." Buffy stood up and held her hand out to Willow. "Let's go for a walk. It's nice out... and I have a lot to tell you."  
***  
  
  
  
TBC- feedback would make me happy! 


	2. Gone

Yellow Skies  
By: Isis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer- they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.   
  
Rated R  
  
Distribution: As long as you ask and tell me where it's going.  
  
Author's Note: Begins after As You Were. A Buffy & Spike centered fic, but other characters are involved also. Since this is my first attempt at writing fanfic, or anything of the sort, please go easy on me.   
  
Also, HUGE thanks to Madrog for all the support, feedback, and time. I really appreciate it! I probably wouldn't have started this if it weren't for you, it's been fun.  
  
Reviews: Well, of course, that would be great! My email is, isis_fanfic@hotmail.com  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
Gone  
  
  
Buffy and Dawn cooked dinner together, and then sat in front of the TV to watch some of the video they took at the sleep-over, a few days ago.  
  
  
"Gees, Dawn, do you think you could have moved around anymore? I'm getting motion sickness watching this."  
  
  
"Sorry, it should end soon; I didn't have it on long." Dawn left to refill her glass.  
  
  
Buffy watched as the view on TV fell to the floor, catching glimpses of Dawn's sneakers. The phone rang in the background. 'This must have been when Spike called.' she thought to herself. Her interest peaked as she listened intently and heard most of Dawn's side of the conversation. "Hey Spike! I was hoping you really would call...I know...Why did you leave?" Dawn's voice had a hint of indignation in it. "Buffy? Yeah, like that'll happen. Just tell me...Ok, I'll try. So you'll call next Tuesday?... Okay, eight o'clock then...miss you too, bye." The screen went blank just as Dawn walked back into the room and sat back down. Buffy gave her a little nudge. "You actually did a good job."   
  
  
"Really? Cool," Dawn said, all proud of herself.  
  
  
Buffy took a sip of her soda. 'At least at the end you did,' she thought.  
  
  
Just then the TV came back to life, grabbing the attention of both girls. Buffy watched as the camera focused on her image laying on the living room floor, wrapped up in a blanket, in a deep sleep, hugging a pillow. Dawn and Willow's giggles could be faintly heard. Buffy snuggled closer to her pillow. She made a little sound then said, "Spiiiiike." Which was followed by more frantic giggles, louder this time around. Tara hushed them and then said, "Spike?"   
  
  
"Ahhhhhh...forgot about that part," Dawn said, looking over to her sister and quickly grabbed the remote.  
  
  
The clock chimed and Buffy was distracted as she noticed it was eight. Eight on Tuesday. "Very funny, you say one word...I mean it." she gave Dawn her best threatening look. Her eyes moved to the stairs. "I'm going to go veg in my room for a while. I have a headache. Maybe even turn in early since I don't have to patrol tonight." She gave Dawn a hug. "It's nice spending more time together."  
  
  
  
Once Buffy was in her room, she shut the door and ran over to sit next to the phone. The alarm clock slowly ticked minutes away. "I'm just listening to find out where he is. Never know what may come up. And there is no way I'm asking Dawn, she'll run in a hundred different directions as to why I want to know." she said softly to one of her stuffed animals, as she played with its ears. For some reason, she wanted desperately to hear his voice. She knew she couldn't talk to him though. Couldn't let him know the ache of missing him had only grown stronger each day that passed. Why would she? She was trying to get him out of her life wasn't she? Trying to tell herself that this empty feeling was something she had to get over.   
  
  
  
After about ten, long, agonizing minutes, she began to wonder if he forgot, but finally the phone rang. She could hear Dawn running for the phone in her own room, and timed it just right, so they'd pick up nearly at the same time. She listened.   
  
  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
  
"No, it's me."  
  
  
"Oh, hi bit. Sorry. Thought I heard Buffy."  
  
  
Buffy held her breath. How could he have known? Could he even sense her on the other line of the phone?  
  
  
"So where are you calling from? A pay phone?"  
  
  
"Yeah, at a bar." Spike said, and then mumbled something away from the phone. A female's voice was barely heard in the background. Spike's voice again, "Stupid bint."  
  
  
"Who is that?" asked Dawn. Buffy wondered also.  
  
  
"Nobody, just the crowd hanging around this place. Anyway, can't talk long. Just wanted to see how things are going."  
  
  
"Good. We had fun the other night, when you called last. I told Buffy, hope you don't mind."  
  
  
Pause. "Did she tell you anything yet?"   
  
  
"No..."  
  
  
"Figures."  
  
  
"Yeah, like that's a surprise." Dawn's voice perked up, "But she said she misses you."   
  
  
Buffy almost let the cat out of the bag when she heard Dawn say that. Her face scrunched up and she held her breath.   
  
  
"Really?" Spike sounded a little doubtful.  
  
  
Buffy gripped the receiver tighter, like the phone may somehow translate to Dawn she better not saying anything like that again.  
  
  
"Yeah, and get this, that night, Willow and I cau-"   
  
  
Buffy ran to the hallway. "DAWN!".   
  
  
Dawn saw her doorknob start to shake. Luckily she had locked it. She kept her voice low, "...caught Buffy making noises and saying your name in her sleep. Gotta go, call me again soon, ok?"  
  
  
"I will pet. Bye." Spike hung up the phone, a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Buffy stood in Dawn's bedroom, hands on hips, glaring at her sister. "I can't believe how manipulative you are."  
  
  
"I can't believe what a sneak you are. Listening to my conversation. I didn't have to manipulate you to eavesdrop, did I? No siree, you had a reason."  
  
  
"Yeah, to make sure you were behaving. Which you weren't."  
  
  
"More like to hear...Spiiike," Dawn said, giving her best imitation of her sleeping sister.  
  
  
Buffy moved her mouth, but no words came forth. Color crept into her cheeks. "I am so not having this conversation. Goodnight," she said firmly as she walked out the door, but called back, "Brat!"  
  
  
Once in her room, she could still hear Dawn mumbling. The sound of her stereo finally drowned out her complaints and she fell into a heavy sleep.  
  
****   
  
  
The next day, after returning home from her work shift at the Double Meat Palace, Buffy found a note left on the kitchen counter.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy,  
  
I'm meeting Will and Tara for lunch, and then I'm going over Spike's crypt to check up on things. Maybe pick up a bit for him. (No, no word yet when he is coming back) Spike mentioned Clem hanging out there off and on, so I may run into him. I should be home before you anyway, just covering my butt.   
  
Dawn  
  
  
  
  
Buffy looked at the clock, it was getting late. Only an hour till sunset. She tried to push the thought that something could have happened to her out of her mind. Just then, Willow and Tara came in.   
  
  
"Will, when did you last see Dawn?" asked Buffy.  
  
  
"Ummm, that'd be around two-ish. She said she was going for a walk and then going home."  
  
  
"Well, according to the note she left, she planned on going to Spike's first. But, she hasn't made it back yet."  
  
  
Tara looked a little confused. "I thought he was out of town....I mean..." she looked at Willow apologetically. "Willow told me. About..."   
  
  
"Oh. Oh, no, that's ok," Buffy said looking down at her feet then back up at Tara.   
  
  
"I like Spike" Tara replied with a shy smile. "So is he back?"  
  
  
"No, I guess Dawn just felt like going there. but she should be back by now. Can you guys hang around while I go take a look- see? Just incase she comes back while I'm out. I'll call to keep updated."  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever help you need. Maybe I could do a spell, or something, if you need me to." Willow answered in a self-assured voice. Tara gave her a look. "Or not."  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Buffy went to Spike's crypt, but Dawn was already gone. She looked around. It was looking a little more tidy than usual and Dawn must have let it air out for a while. Thankfully, his scent still lingered on one of his shirts she found folded on his bed. "Gosh, didn't think he couldn't afford to leave a shirt behind," she said out loud as she fingered the worn material.   
  
  
  
After a few moments spent reflecting on recent memories made there, she left to look around some more. She was just about to the cemetary gate when she spotted Clem. "Clem!" she said to get his attention and ran to where he was hanging out. "Hey, have you seen Dawn?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi Slayer," he said with a little wave. "Saw her a while ago. Right here actually, ...I had dozed off while eating a snack and thinking about my winnings from last night's poker game." His face lit up and his voice went up a notch, "Wanna see the kittens?" he held up a white cotton bag and mewing could be heard from within.  
  
  
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Oh, no, really, that's ok. Listen, this is really important. How long ago was it?"  
  
  
"Since I got the kittens?" Clem said, as he tilted his head slightly.  
  
  
Buffy sighed. "No, since you saw Dawn."  
  
  
"Ooooh, sorry. About two hours ago. I think. Naps make my head all foggy," he said as he made his hand swirl around near the side of his head. "She said she forgot something at the crypt and was going to go back to get it, and then head home."  
  
  
"Thanks, Clem." She turned and took a couple steps, but then turned toward him again. "Do you know where Spike went? I mean, if anything happens, I may need to get a hold of him."   
  
  
"Ummmm...No, I don't. He just said that you were driving him crazy and had to get away for a while."  
  
  
"What?" Buffy couldn't believe Spike told him that. Like he was laying everything on her for what happened.  
  
  
  
Clem looked uncomfortable. "Hey, don't kill the messenger," he said nervously, holding his hands up surrender style. "Actually, I don't think that was a message I was supposed to relay." He saw how distressed she looked. "Sure you don't want to see the kittens? I heard tight-skinned people keep them in their houses." He hesitated, then looked at the white bag like he was contemplating something. "You can have one, if you want."   
  
  
  
Buffy was daydreaming and only half heard him. "Huh? Oh, no. I gotta go. Thanks, bye." She took off once again for the crypt.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Back in the crypt, Buffy made her way to the lower level once more. It was dark now and she had to use the flashlight she had brought in her bag. During a sweep of the room, something caught her eye. Something shiny on the floor, near the entrance to the sewers. Buffy made her way over and knelt down, picking up one of Dawn's earrings. She then made her way into the tunnel a little more, only to find one of Dawn's shoes. Whatever had happened, she had put up a fight.   
****  
  
(TBC) Please review... 


	3. Fading Away, Coming Back

Yellow Skies  
By: Isis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer- they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.   
  
Rated R  
  
Distribution: As long as you ask and tell me where it's going.  
  
Author's Note: Begins after, As You Were. A Buffy & Spike centered fic, but other characters are involved also. Since this is my first attempt at writing fanfic, or anything of the sort, please go easy on me.   
  
*Once again, my thanks goes out to Madrog - your suggestions and overall help make this possible.   
  
  
Reviews: Well, of course, that would be great! My email is, isis_fanfic@hotmail.com  
  
*Thanks to everyone that reviewed my first 2 chapters! My first fic, my first reviews- so of course I'm all excited- YIPPY!  
  
  
  
Recap of chapter 2: Dawn left Buffy a note saying she went out to lunch with Willow, and then was going to Spike's crypt for a while. When Buffy comes home from work, and finds the note, but no Dawn, she begins to worry. Leaving Tara and Willow at the house, she goes to the crypt to look for her- it's then that she learns something has happened to her sister.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Fading Away, Coming Back  
  
  
  
  
Spike had stayed up all night in the bar he had taken a mild fancy to. Seeing it was a Friday, the place was quite crowed, and that wasn't to his liking. Drinking helped very little, and he found drowning his mind didn't seem to lessen the heavy weight of his heart. Hell, he had known that for months now, but it was something to do. The regulars there were rather uninteresting and so he mostly kept to himself. Any ladies that tried to hit on him were quickly turned away. Problem was, his intimidating look and growly sneer, seemed to only attract them more.   
  
  
  
  
After night faded, and the horizon started to brighten, Spike hurriedly dragged himself into the nearest motel. Seeing that he had a killer headache and was desperate for a shower, he decided now was as good of a time as any to get a room. Thank God he had a little money stashed away, but he knew it wouldn't last long.  
  
  
  
  
After having some blood and a shower, he undressed and then haphazardly fell onto the double bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling fan above him; its gentle breeze slightly moved his curly hair as it began to dry.   
  
  
  
  
Six days, that's all it had been since Spike had left, but to him it felt like months. God he missed her. Spike rolled over and grabbed a cream-colored blouse from his travel bag. He held it up to his face and made a guttural sound when he smelled Buffy's scent still encased in it's threads. The smooth texture of it against his hands brought him right back to the night she had been wearing it. It was the night after her birthday party. He had been reading a short story from one of his old books, when the door flung open and she had ran in, soaked from the raging storm outside. She had obviously been running and her chest pulsated against her now see through shirt.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy explained that she was out patrolling when it started pouring so hard, she could hardly see a few feet in front of her, and decided it was best just to wait the storm out there.  
  
  
  
  
At first all Spike could do was sit and admire her trembling form lit by candlelight. Then, without saying anything, he went and took her hand to lead her to his bed. He carefully undressed her, and at the same time, softly caressed any newly exposed skin. This was different from their previous lovemaking; every move was so slow and concentrated, Buffy almost seemed shy at times. It was then that he would lift her chin back up so she would look at him, and then he'd reassure her with a whisper of his love for her.   
  
  
  
  
After a lengthy amount of time was spent enjoying each other's bodies, Buffy wrapped herself around Spike and let herself fall asleep in his arms. Spike could hardly sleep. He didn't dare bat an eye, afraid that she may get spooked and run off like usual. Instead, he just lay there, taking in the feeling of her breath on his chest and her arm that was wrapped around his exposed side.  
  
  
  
When they woke, the storm was over and Buffy had cursed over the fact she had over-slept. Dawn was home, and she didn't know if Willow was there also or not. In too much of a hurry to find her misplaced shirt, she threw on one of Spike's t-shirts, hoping it wouldn't have to be explained to a nosey sister.   
  
  
  
  
Spike had found her shirt soon after she left. He spent the rest of the night with it near him as he lay in bed thinking that maybe things were turning for the better in their relationship. Maybe she was beginning to trust him.   
  
  
  
  
Spike let out a heavy sigh; for now he knew things hadn't changed. He never would have imagined he'd be farther away than just across town from the Summer's house. And now here he was, a few towns over, miserable and feeling more detached from Buffy than ever. And the thought of tomorrow being another day of hanging out in that abandoned house he had taken up residence in, only made him feel worse, but he did consider himself quite lucky to find an unoccupied space to stay for the time being. The old, dilapidated place gave him privacy, and so far he was seldom bothered. It was once evening fell that he would wander off, because in the moonlight the interior reminded him too much of the house he and Buffy had been in together. The one they tore apart from their frenzied coupling. He had tried to sleep the days away, but it was an attempt that was easily defeated by thoughts of her. His feeble mind succumbed to his inner desires, no matter how much he tried to block them out.   
  
  
  
  
He knew when he left that each day wouldn't get any better. Not for him, anyway. It was Buffy he had really done it for. Thought maybe if he left, she would be able to sort things out better. She had said that she was using him; but more important, at least to him, she had also admitted she had feelings for him. And it was those feelings he wanted her to come to terms with. His biggest fear was this whole plan working against him, because he knew he had a bad track record of his plans not working out accordingly. And he hoped beyond hoped that she wouldn't get used to the idea of him not being around, and even worse,like it. If he had his way when he returned, she'd meet him with her wide, green eyes and he wouldn't have to question whether it was love, or not, shining in them. So many times he had looked into those eyes, and read what he believed to be her true emotions and thoughts. Her mouth may have said otherwise, but he refused to believe it.  
  
  
  
  
The morning sun was now shining brightly outside, illuminating the dark blue mini-blinds. He held the shirt against him with his left hand and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy walked quietly through the tunnels, following what little trial there was left of Dawn's abductors. There were two sets of footprints, both obviously made by some type of demon. Dawn's footprints were mostly at the place she had struggled, and Buffy assumed she had been carried off after that. She was very worried now; every minute that went by only increased her anxiety over the situation. Most of the time she could keep her cool under stress, but when things got this personal, it's a different story. Little thought went in to the fact that she didn't know her way around very well underground, and by now, she was well lost. All she could do was move forward and hope to find Dawn before it was too late, if it wasn't already.   
  
  
  
  
The trail was getting harder to follow, disappearing here and there, making her have to guess what way they went next. Having to backtrack two times made her lose even more time and patience. Also, Dawn must have done some damage to one, or both of them, because sporadically she'd find a drop of blue colored ooze, perhaps their blood.  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a noise up ahead echoed toward her and she took off at full sprint. Just as she was about to turn a corner, the heel of her boot slipped into a large crack, causing her to twist her ankle. "Ow," Buffy said as she fell hard. Frustration quickly set in. She didn't have time to waste. She used one hand to support her ankle and the other to pull her heel out. "Stupid boots." Cautiously, she stood and tried putting her full weight on it, but a sharp pain shot up to her knee and she buckled, ending up on her butt. Another noise brought her to her senses, but this time it was much closer than the last, and bad news was, it came from behind her. Without having time to react, an arm wrapped around her and she felt something be stuck into her neck. All she had time to do was give a loud yelp, then everything went blurry and her body gave way to a sudden onslaught of tiredness.  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
When Buffy woke up, she didn't feel she had the strength to open her eyes. She just lay there on her stomach, for at least a half an hour, wondering where she was. The cold in the damp, concrete floor had moved into Buffy's body and she desperately wanted to find some way to warm up. But she couldn't move, even though she didn't feel any sort of restraints. It was internal, and something was desperately wrong. It was as if all her energy had been drained from her; even breathing seemed like labor.  
  
  
  
  
Listening now to distant noises, she thought she heard someone talking, but the voice sounded slurred. Briefly, she opened her eyes. It took her a while to be able to focus on anything. First thing she saw was Dawn lying diagonally from her, on the other side of the room. Her sister seemed to be in the same condition. Relief flooded her when she could at least tell she was still breathing, but then that relief quickly faded when she realized that something was sticking out of Dawn's neck. It was hard to make out due to there being hardly any light entering the cavern, but it seemed to be some kind of long, thin claw. That is when the memory of something being stabbed into her own neck came back and she knew, whatever it was, it was the key as to why she felt like this. If slayer strength was affected to this extreme, she couldn't imagine how Dawn felt.  
  
  
  
  
She made a feeble attempt at calling Dawn's name, but what came out was barely audible. Looking toward the entryway, she noticed there was nobody guarding it. In fact, she thought they were completely alone, until she saw that a decapitated body lay in a near by corner. The head was nowhere to be seen.   
  
  
  
  
Buffy slowly raised her hand to her neck and cleared away hair that had managed to escape her ponytail. She then pulled the embedded protrusion out with a quick jerk. Still laying on her stomach, and her vision not quite normal, she inspected it the best she could. Blood stained her fingers and she could feel the warm, wetness of the trail it made as it slowly dripped down to her collarbone. 'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.' she thought to herself.   
  
  
  
  
Dawn made a slight movement and Buffy hoped she was waking up, but after a few minutes passed, it seemed unlikely. Gathering what little strength she could muster, she tried to shimmy her way over to her sister. But before she could reach her, she was completely at loss for the energy she needed to go on. A wave of nausea ripped through her and she began to feel like she was coming down with a fever. The room seemed as if it were spinning and she had to close her eyes against this dizzying effect. Blackness crept back into her mind, and she let herself slip back into the empty place of sleep.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Spike ran and ran. His vampire sight led him through the endless, pitch-black passageways. Water and muck splashed up from the numerous puddles, coating his jeans. They clung to him and made his movements feel restricted. He had to find them. Buffy and Dawn were in here somewhere, and he had to find them.   
  
  
  
  
At first he tried stealth mode. If something was hurting them, he didn't want to endanger them even more by giving himself away. But after a while, and no luck, he frantically began calling out their names. He didn't care what attention he brought to his presence, danger to himself mattered little to him right now.   
  
  
  
  
He eventually sat on a large boulder that had jutted through a partially collapsed wall. Motionless, he listened for any indication they were around that area. Noises usually echoed quiet far through the sewers, but they could also be misleading. He couldn't give up, but didn't know what he could do besides trudge on, and hope to find them.   
  
  
  
It was then that a small ball of light whizzed by his head, and came to a stand still a few feet before him. It was gold and an intense blue orb, swirling around, until it became larger and transformed into Joyce. "Spike." Her voice was soft and had a melodious sound to it. Her face glowed even more than he thought possible. "Always looking out for my girls. I rest easier knowing I have you to trust them with," she said as she reached out and slightly touched the side of his head. Spike gave a small smile to the woman he held so much respect for. She trusted him.  
  
  
  
  
Joyce turned and transformed back into the little, bright sphere. Now he heard her voice in his head, no longer having to pass through his ears, "Quick, I'll lead the way."  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Spike lay sprawled out on the motel bed, naked, and barely covered by a blue, cotton sheet. Sweat glistened on his forehead and chest. He licked his lips to try to moisten them.   
  
  
  
  
The dream had felt unbelievably real. An uneasy feeling tugged at him and he looked at the phone a few times, trying to remember if tonight was the night he was supposed to call Dawn. Pacing and flipping through channels is what he did for the next hour before going outside to smoke. The evening sky was full of stars and he wondered if Buffy was sitting on her back porch, looking at them also. The back porch, where he had last seen her. "What the fuck was I thinking?" he said out loud as he flung is cigarette down onto the tar. He put it out with the toe of his boot. 'No, I've got to give it more time.' He thought as he let out a sigh. 'She just better not as bloody well be thinking I left her for good.' A thought occurred to him and his body went still. What if she was seeing someone else now? He took a quick intake of air and let it out as, "Fuck it, I'm going home." He went to his room and grabbed his stuff, shutting the light off on the way out. He mumbled as he got into his car, "Girl has me wrapped right round her bloody finger."  
  
  
  
****  
TBC - thanks for reading - please review - it makes me all tingly, hehe 


	4. Alone

Yellow Skies  
By: Isis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer- they belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.   
  
Rated R  
  
Distribution: As long as you ask and tell me where it's going.  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. This has been a crazy week for me. I thank my lucky stars for my beta, Madrog. She knew I was stuck on this chapter, and I didn't really have time to work on it, but she didn't let me give up.   
Go read her story, Future Written In Blood (hint, hint)   
  
Reviews: Thanks for all the reviews, and encouraging words. It really keeps me going.   
  
Email: isis_fanfic@hotmail.com  
  
****  
  
Chapter 4  
Alone  
  
  
****  
  
  
The next time Buffy woke, she felt even worse than before. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to regain composure. But she knew it was useless; her body shivered uncontrollably and she still felt nauseous. Her neck throbbed where she had pulled out the claw, and the area was hot to the touch.   
  
  
  
  
Since darkness had settled in, she figured it must be around 9 PM, but she had no real way of telling. It could have been the next morning, for all she knew, but she guessed it was more likely the same night. It was very quiet, except for the sound of rats scurrying by, and the rhythmic sound of dripping water. 'It must be raining,' she thought, and suddenly felt very thirsty.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy knew that her body still wasn't up to par, but if she was going to help Dawn, she had to act now. Her sister still had yet to wake up, and she had good reason to believe she wouldn't, unless the claw was also removed from her neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Buffy made her way to her sister, and then carefully took out the poisonous tip. Dawn made a slight whimper, but still did not wake. After checking her over for any other visible injuries, Buffy then made her way over to the dead guy in the opposite corner. She made a face as she got closer to him. The stench was over whelming, and the fact that his head was missing didn't help her already queasy stomach. He was a pretty big guy, so she figured the jacket he was wearing would at least keep Dawn's torso warm.   
  
  
  
  
After the pain-staking ordeal of trying to move the body around to get the jacket off, Buffy crawled back to Dawn. She spread the jacket out, and then rolled Dawn on top of it, face up. Then she crossed her sister's arms, and zipped it up around her. Luckily, there was a hood, so she used that, knowing Dawn would lose most of her body heat through her head.  
  
  
  
  
By the time she was done with that ordeal, Buffy knew she had over-exerted herself. For a while, she just sat there, with her arms crossed upon her knees, and her head resting on them. She thought about trying to find help, but she knew she couldn't make it very far in the condition she was in. Plus she didn't really want to leave Dawn. There was also the inevitability that the demons who had taken them, would be back. She found that sort of strange that they still had not shown, but then again, they probably thought their victims would stay unconscious until they decided to come for them. This was probably just one of their lairs that they kept future meals stored. 'Well,' Buffy thought, 'Guess you didn't know you were dealing with a slayer, did ya?' She tried to put some pep into her inner voice, but it didn't work.   
  
  
  
  
Buffy lay down once again, and snuggled up to Dawn, hoping they could share what little warmth their bodies were still able to produce. She wondered how long it would take for Dawn to wake up, and then she thought about Tara and Willow. Were they searching for them? She hoped not, because that would only put them in danger as well. Maybe they got a hold of Xander, or even Spike...oh yeah, he wasn't around, and they didn't know how to contact him. It felt strange to realize this. So often she had taken him for granted, and most of the time, acted as if his presence during patrol was more of a nuisance than anything else.  
  
  
  
  
Though the current situation caused many maladies, her heartache over Spike was felt above all else. That constant, familiar ache was ever present, and it was something she could no longer try to ignore. Since he had left, it had grown worse. She knew that the feeling in her heart was from missing him, and because of all the secrets it contained about the feeling she had for him. And now, her presently weakened state of being caused her mind to frequently summon thoughts of times they had shared, and words that had been spoken between just the two of them.   
  
  
  
  
Buffy thought back to the first time they had kissed. Spike's intense, blue eyes had looked deep into hers, and she couldn't look away. She knew at that moment, he could see everything in her. The distance started to close between them, as they walked toward each other, but she didn't want to run away this time. Lost in the moment, she forgot to hide...hell, she forgot her name, because the moment their lips touched, the world went away. There was desperation and longing as they hungrily tasted each other, and it surprised her how utterly natural it felt to be in his embrace. Warm sensations awakened the cold spots that had formed in her body, and hot desire chased away any of her previous mantras of how this could never be. At that moment, she didn't give a fuck. For the first time ever, she felt literally weak in the knees, and her heart felt like it had beat for the first time since coming back from the grave.  
  
  
  
  
When that long, "need to catch my breath" kiss ended, he had backed up a bit, but didn't let go of her. "Buffy," was all he could say, after a long pause passed between them. She had kinda smiled at her name; something about the way he said it sometimes, sounded so cute. She had looked at his chest, and then leaned her weary head against it to feel the vibration of his voice against her cheek, as he said he loved her. And though she wouldn't tell him so, that kiss took away any question she had as to whether he meant it. That revelation jerked her from this newfound Heaven, and she looked up apologetically before walking off. Her body felt the sudden loss of his hands and her heart twisted in retaliation, causing a tear to fall unnoticed by anyone other than herself.   
  
  
  
  
It was the fact that Spike could truly love her that scared and confused her. So after that night, she demanded of herself, to never give into him again. In the end, it would only cause them both grief. She tried hard to live up to that promise to herself, but what was she to do that night when he had come up to her at the Bronze. and asked her if she still wanted him, even if he had only used his slight head-tilt and cocked eyebrow? His eyes like a puppy out in the cold, asking to be let in. Damn his way of saying something without a speaking a word. Looking away sure hadn't helped either. Couldn't fight it anymore, so she had turned to look back at him, but he was gone. Luckily the place was crowed, so he hadn't made it very far; she caught up to him as he was walking past the stairs. He had turned; able to sense she was close to him again. It didn't take any time before he was pushing her into an unoccupied space near the stairs to once again claim her lips.   
  
  
  
  
After that, her dilemma only grew more complicated over time. Relentlessly, she told herself that nothing more could happen between the two of them. She told Spike he wasn't good enough for her, but in fact, she just worried she wasn't good enough. Not good enough for any sort of relationship, let alone one with him. Pushing Spike's faults aside, she actually really did like him, and knew he could make some girl happy. She just couldn't see it being her. He could just say "whatever" to the fact they were Slayer and vampire, but she couldn't let that go so easily. She didn't trust him, but she didn't trust herself either. It was easier to shove him away and avoid any pain that may come out of them being together, than to actually give in and allow the chance of everything falling through. So she brought up every reason for them not to be together.  
  
  
  
  
Then it had happened, that one night when the tension between them had become too thick to think straight, and she finally gave into that ache. She had thought to herself, in between gasps of pleasure, that this would be the only time. It was just sex, nothing else. But half way through the night, she knew she knew better, and no amount of denial would keep her heart from heading in the direction it wanted. Every time his lips brushed her skin, a piece of her soul was restored. Every time he pushed himself into her, she knew they were connecting themselves in a way that would take more than fists and words to tear apart.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy rolled onto her back, to give her ribs a break from the hard surface. She lay there for a while, trying to come up with a plan to get out. But it was like her mind would go blank every time she came up with something half feasible. She knew she had walked quite a long way before being taken, but she had no idea how long she had been carried. The sewer tunnels, she figured, could go on for quite a distance, and they probably connected to other tunnels. Probably some that were unmapped, knowing Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
  
Besides the smell of the rotting dead guy, it didn't smell relatively bad wherever they were located. Well, not as bad as it could have. Buffy guessed they were in some kind of an unfinished, dead-end tunnel and that it was an offshoot to the main sewer line. That had her thinking; maybe she wouldn't have to go too far to find a manhole, or some other way out.   
  
  
  
  
Before long, Buffy was up and slowly exploring her dim surroundings. She didn't want to go too far, because she didn't want to get lost, or have Dawn wake up without her there. Besides, being as dizzy as she was, she couldn't walk very far if she wanted to. The fear of the demons coming back, or running into a vamp, scared her. That was unusual for her, but she knew there was no way to protect herself. They were both sitting ducks.  
  
  
  
  
After about a half an hour of looking around, Buffy made her way back, unlucky. Not only did she not find a way out, but also she had tripped more than once on the uneven, wet concrete beneath her, and ended up soaked in the process. Dawn was still sleeping, but moving around a bit, so she settled back down beside her once more. Her strength was completely gone now, and even her shivering exhausted her. Never had she felt so weak and vulnerable, unable to protect herself, let alone the ones she loved. . She stretched out and then went back to hugging her sister. It wasn't long until she felt herself being lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic melody of Dawn's shallow breathing, and the rainwater dripping in the cavern's entrance, and tunnel beyond.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Spike had been sitting in the shadows that stretched across the Summer's front lawn for about an hour and a half now. It was around 11:30, he figured, and watched the silhouettes of people moving about inside the house. None looked to be Buffy, but maybe she was out patrolling. Dawn was probably in bed.  
  
  
  
  
Spike, in all his self-pride, couldn't get up the guts to just walk in the door and tell her he couldn't do it. He couldn't sit around in some other town, waiting for her to want him back. On one hand, he didn't want to fuck things up, and on the other, that was better than the non-existent interaction had had with her for the last few days.  
  
  
  
  
Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a ring. The flat, gold band had engraved roses that ran along the circumference of it, and in the middle was a deep, red Ruby, hugged on each side by slightly smaller diamonds. Spike held it up in the moonlight, and the gems shone with brilliant radiance. It was beautiful. How many times had he imagined Buffy's face lighting up the same way when he finally placed it on her finger? He had lost count long ago. He thought maybe tonight he would give it to her, but with the way things were going between them, he thought better of it. It was only meant for someone that could love him back; no sense in giving it to someone that would think it worthless.   
  
  
  
  
It had belonged to his Grandmother, who, as a child, he had adored. He envisioned her beauty hidden beneath her laugh lines and droopy eyes; he believed her a queen of sorts. Her breast had often been a pillow to cry his tears when some harsh word was spoken his way. By the time he was entering adolescence, she had become his rock in his watery world of propriety and hierarchy. It was at this important, self-defining time in his life, that his grandfather died. At the funeral, it seemed to him that over night, she had aged beyond her years. He held her hand, trying to console the now fail woman who had always held him steadfast.   
  
  
  
  
Spike took a drag on his cigarette as he turned the ring over in his hand. The last words he heard from his grandmother replayed in his head, and even though it had been over a hundred years, he could still hear her voice as plain as day. "He had come to me, one night, before we were married, and asked me to the town dance." Her eyes had lit up with remembrance. " I told him I didn't have anything to wear, but then he brought out a beautiful blue dress, from his wagon, and said he had bought if for me." A smile perked up her lips as tears streamed past them, pooling on her chin. "He said I was a vision for angels to behold, when I floated down the stairs toward him." She then pulled the ring off her finger and enclosed it in his hand, while looking into his grief stricken eyes. "He gave this to me as we danced beneath the stars, and he said we'd be together always. I loved him more than anything; he was my life. He would have done anything for me. What we had was true love, William. I know someday you will find someone to give it to. Someone you will love beyond belief."  
  
  
  
  
At 13, William was a responsible boy, and he kept the ring well hidden in a safe spot. He didn't even tell his mother about it. The promise held in that ring, was something that intrigued him. He spent many nights studying it, as if it held some magical power.   
  
  
  
  
Looking back on it, Spike wondered if that enchanted ring, and his grandmother's stories were what encouraged him into becoming love's bitch in the first place. He shuddered as he remembered being a child, who was always looking for approval, which he felt was closely tied with love. Instead he always felt rejected, and as a man, it became even worse. After Cecily had walked off, with her nose in the air, he had put the ring away, and light hardly touched it from that point on.   
  
  
  
  
Once in a while, when he was with Dru, he would take it out when she wasn't around. Sometimes he felt like maybe he should give it to her, but something about it just didn't feel quite right. He loved her, there wasn't any question to that, but he imagined it wasn't quite the kind of love his grandmother had meant. So he kept it hidden from her, hoping she wouldn't accidentally find it one day, and be angry with him for hiding something "so pretty." He felt guilty about it, actually. But he always felt like there was something else out there for him. Being a vampire, he should have been happy and want for nothing, when he had such power, and a pretty girl by his side. But something else called to him, and it was Sunnydale. Crashing through the Sunnydale sign, and stepping out of his car to survey his new territory, he thought it was the evilness that lurked around the hellmouth that had drawn him there. But he soon learned he was wrong. Realized it the second his eyes landed on the Slayer at the Bronze, and all hell broke lose in his heart. Something about her was different. Watching how her body moved to the music, he suddenly had yearned to see her in action. From the shadows he watched her fight, and he was seduced by the challenge she provided him.   
  
  
  
  
What intrigued him furthermore, was the fact that he ended up crashing the parent-teacher night, just because he couldn't be patient enough to wait to see her again. Plus, he wanted to have a little one on one action with her. She didn't disappoint either. It was the first time he came face to face with her fiery self; he knew he was in trouble.  
  
  
  
  
Spike flung his fag down by his boot and ground it with the heel. He tilted his head back as he blew the smoke out between his lips, and let his eyes close for a moment. He was tired from the drive, and the sleepless days were catching up to him.   
  
  
  
"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" Xander's menacing voice rang out.  
  
  
  
  
He jumped up to his feet, surprised that he had let himself go so unguarded. He quickly shook it off, and put on his "Don't fuck with me" face.   
  
  
  
  
"Wait, don't tell me, haven't gotten the whole evil stalker thing down pact yet, and your just doing your homework on the refresher course."  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow had heard the commotion outside, and went to inspect. "Xander, glad you showed up." She turned to Spike, "What are you doing here? How did you find out?"   
  
  
  
  
Xander butted in. "I was just asking him the same thing. About the whole being here part."  
  
  
  
  
"Gees, sorry Harris, I didn't know I had to muster everyday to tell you my plans for the day."  
  
  
  
Xander snorted, "Yeah, give me all the details of your plans. Drink blood, throw in a few hard drinks to forget about your unlife, and then go lurk about to watch the one girl that hasn't played, jump-the-stiff-guy with you, yet."  
  
  
  
Spike's lack of sleep only shortened him temper. "I *wasn't* lurking!" His voice rose as he got in Xander's face. "I came her to talk to Buffy." His voice then went down to just above a whisper, "Was thinking what to say, is all."  
  
  
  
"Ummm...guys? Buffy and Dawn are missing." Willow said.  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Both guys said in unison.  
  
  
  
"I...I tried to call you, Xander, but you never answered. You really do need to get an answering machine."  
  
  
  
"I had to run some errands after work. Anya is gone for a few days with Hallie."  
  
  
  
  
Spike, losing patience, almost growled at them. "Enough of the small talk, what the hell is going on?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, right." Willow said, as she crinkled her eyebrows up, apologetically. "Dawn met with me for lunch, and then said she was heading over to your place, Spike. Well, when Buffy got home from work, in the early evening, Dawn still wasn't back. So she asked Tara and I to stay here while she went to look for her. They still haven't returned."  
  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong." Spike said, and Willow figured if he could have gone paler at that moment, he would have. "I'm going to go find them." He turned to leave, but Xander grabbed his arm.  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, I'm coming with you."  
  
  
  
  
"I can do this one on my own. I don't need to be holding your hand, dragging you behind me like a woman."  
  
  
  
  
"Spike, I don't like myself mixed in your fantasies."  
  
  
  
  
"Ya know, I'm not going to stand around, talking about what you do and don't like. What I am going to do is go find the girls. If you want to come, fine. But I'm not saving your ass if you fall behind. I've had enough of saving your ungrateful ass." He turned on his heel, Xander close behind.  
  
  
  
  
Willow yelled to them. "I'll wait here. Don't worry about us. I'll..." She stopped when she realized they were long gone.  
  
  
****  
TBC- please review and let me know what you think. 


	5. A Friend's Resolve

Yellow Skies  
By:Isis  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon and ME do.   
  
Summary: Takes place after As You Were. Spike leaves town so that Buffy can sort out her feeling. Thing is, you know Spike; he can't stay away from Buffy long. He comes back to town, only to find out that she and Dawn are missing.   
This all leads up to S/B getting back together- Spuffy will take place, I promise. Lots of it!  
  
  
This is a S/B centered story, but other characters are also involved.   
  
Rated: R  
  
Author's note: As always, special thanks to my beta, Madrog. Always giving me an idea, a reason to laugh, or a cyber kick in the right direction. (hugs)  
  
Email: isis_fanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Distribution: Yes, but only if you ask first and let me know where it's going.  
  
Reviews: Thank you to the people that did review. That's really nice of you to take the time to let me know what you think. Being my first fic, I'm just now finding out, writing isn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. (not for me anyway). Your words are what keep me going.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
A Friend's Resolve  
  
  
  
  
Xander and Spike talked very little as they walked together. There was no argument that Spike's crypt was their destination, seeing that that was Dawn's last whereabouts, and where Buffy was headed to look for her. However, they also realized it was possible something could have happened to them on their way either to, or from it. So, they decided to split up and each take on separate halves of the cemetery, to make sure the area was fully covered.   
  
  
  
  
With their adrenaline pumping, and senses fully alert, it didn't take long for them to meet back up at the crypt. Neither said a word as they walked toward each other; just gave a nod to indicate neither had seen anything. Spike put his ear up to the door, listening to see if anything unusual may be taking place inside. He didn't want to just jump into a situation that could involve getting the girls hurt, as a result of his hasty entrance.  
  
  
  
  
Spike's eyebrow went up, and he put one of his fingers up as a sign to tell Xander to wait and be still. After listening a little more, he pulled Xander aside. "Something's going on in there. I heard some kind of growling. Didn't sound like a vamp."  
  
  
  
  
Just then a noise in the opposite direction caught Spike's attention. "Someone's over there," he said as he pointed to a group of trees. They made their way over, and two vampires jumped them. The woman was only about half the size of Xander, so he figured he'd take her on. He shoved the stake he had been holding, in to his back pocket, and then quickly held up his right arm to block a kick that was aimed for his head. "Holy shit!" Xander cried, after the impact knocked him to the ground. This girl sure could stretch those legs of hers. He jumped back up, and threw a punch she easily avoided. But then he surprised her with a kick, right to the center of her stomach, which caused her to land on her back. She gave a growl as he ran over to her, stake ready. He more or less flung himself into the air, aiming at her heart, but she brought her legs up in time to push him back up and over her head.   
  
  
  
  
Xander took a quick glance over at Spike, just as he staked his opponent. 'Shit, here comes the saving my ass part.' He thought to himself. Xander knew the woman was coming toward him again, from the back. He jumped up, held his right arm out straight, stake pointing backward. With feet planted firmly in place, he twisted his upper torso, and then hoped this would be his lucky night. The resistance of her flesh, met up with the tip of the stake, then he heard her go "poof". "Yes!" he said as he fully turned around, to watch her ashes falling toward the ground.  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well." Spike's voice came. "What have we here? Finally don't have to help you, huh, Harris? And look, you didn't even wet yourself." Spike cut the sarcasm out of his voice for a second. "Good job."   
  
  
  
  
What was this? Praise from Spike? Xander stood up taller. Spike started to walk away, but slightly turned his head while doing so, so that he could have one last word. Couldn't ruin his rep with the boy. "Even if it was a girl. Small one at that." Xander scowled and started to protest, but Spike shot him a look that told him to shut up. They were going back to the crypt.   
  
  
  
  
  
Once there, Spike whispered, "On the count of three, I'm kicking the door in. It sounded like there was only one occupant, but the girls could be tied and gagged in there for all we know." Spike leaned his head against the door. The growling had stopped, but he heard a couple things thump against the wall, followed by glass shattering.  
  
  
  
  
"When the door opens, I'm going for whatever is making the racket in there. You get the girls," Spike said.  
  
  
  
  
Spike counted by putting his fingers up, and then did a side kick to the door. They both rushed in, with Spike in front. Xander's eyes darted around looking for the girls, but all he ended up seeing was Spike looking menacingly at Clem, who was half on the couch and half on the floor. Clem's voice broke as he talked, "I'm sorry Spike. I'll pick it up. Really." Spike backed off, his face now showing a bit of relief, mixed with puzzlement. Scattered around the couch were broken candles and a drinking glass. Clem was now on his hands and knees picking the pieces up, talking as he went. "I didn't know you were back...I ummm...couldn't get the TV to come in. Missing my favorite show." He looked up at Spike expectantly, thinking he would be the one to understand how tragic that was.  
  
  
  
  
Xander had to ask. "So you got all growly and started throwing stuff?"   
  
  
  
Clem placed the candles back up on a stone shelf, before turning back toward them. "Yeah, well..." Clem looked around, uncomfortable. "Do you think you could pick up the glass? If that stuff gets lost in-between my folds, I may not know for days. That's kind of risky, ya know?"  
  
  
  
  
Spike couldn't believe Clem had such a temper. It almost got him to laugh, but the girls weighed heavy on his mind. "Have you seen Dawn or Buffy?"   
  
  
  
  
Clem's ears visibly stopped shaking, glad for a turn in the conversation. "Ah, yeah, sure, the Slayer. Met up with her this evening. She was looking for Dawn. Told her I saw Dawn, and that she had gone back here to get something."  
  
  
  
  
Spike was happy to get some kind of lead. "Ok. So you talked to Dawn? Did anything sound suspicious?"  
  
  
  
  
"Well, let me think." Clem scratched his side. "Nope, nothing out of the norm. Except that she mentioned picking your place up for you, and that isn't normal of a teenager. At least that's what I've heard."  
  
  
  
  
Spike looked around. The place was quite tidy. "So last you knew, Dawn was coming back here, and after talking with Buffy, she was headed here, also?"  
  
  
  
  
Clem was back to fidgeting with the TV. "Huh? Oh, yes, back here."  
  
  
  
  
"Bloody Hell, Clem. This is important!" He grabbed the rabbit ears away from him. "Since you have been back here, you haven't heard anything from them?"  
  
  
  
  
Clem let out a sigh and sat back down. "One of my poker friends saw Buffy being taken by a demon. He remembered her from that poker game you brought her to." Clem watched Spike to see if there was any indication he remembered that night, but Spike just stood still as a rock. "Anywho, he was on his way over here through the sewers, when he saw it happen. Said where it happened was pretty far back. Thought if he brought her bag back that got left behind, then at least if I ever saw her again, I could give it to her."  
  
  
  
  
Spike could hardly hold himself still. He wanted to throttle Clem. "You couldn't have told me that part first?" Spike paced back and forth a couple of times, his left hand holding his forehead. "Did he say what kind of demon?"   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, it was of the Paricee variety. There are three different types, but this one was of the worst kind. It is over six feet tall, has acidic blood, and also has a duel claw that detaches itself in its victim's neck. Knocks 'em right out. That way they can leave them where they want, until they are ready to eat. Usually they start with the he-"  
  
  
  
  
Xander was dumbfounded and cut him off. "You didn't go try to find her?"  
  
  
  
  
Clem looked down at the floor, while itching behind his ear. "I couldn't do anything if I did find them. They really like my kind for snacks. Besides, my show was on." Clem looked up at Spike. "Plus, couldn't risk having someone come in here and steal my winnings." It wasn't until then that Spike and Xander heard all the mewing.   
  
  
  
  
Spike walked over to the weapons bag, and searched through it for a flashlight, at the same time talking to Clem. "Go over to Buffy's house and tell Willow about what happened to her. I'm thinking the same thing must have happened to Dawn." Spike turned around, flashlight on and poised in his hand. He had to make sure Clem was paying attention. "Tell them about the demon, and tell them not to leave the house. We are going in to search the tunnels for them." Spike softened up a bit. "If you do that, I'm sure they will let you watch their TV, and they have cable."  
  
  
  
It took no time for Clem to get out the door.  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
It was raining harder now, than when they had left the house. The tunnels were quite wet, more so than usual, with steady streams flowing down the middle. These conditions hindered their attempt at following footprints, and they had to walk slower than they wanted.   
  
  
  
  
"Spike, we've been walking for half an hour now, and we have no idea if we are even heading in the right direction."  
  
  
  
  
Spike stayed silent, studying the ground that passed by as he walked. The lack of response bugged Xander. "Come on, there has to be some other way. Can't we find someone that kno-"  
  
  
  
  
Spike suddenly stopped and picked something up. He held it up to his nose, and sniffed.  
  
  
  
  
Xander was curious. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
  
"Hair," he said, and then looked up at Xander, who had come to stand to his left. "Buffy's hair."  
  
  
  
  
Xander scrunched up his face, and looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean to tell me you can smell one strand of hair, and know it's Buffy's?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, it's hers," Spike said in a matter-of-fact tone. "We are going the right way. This has to be where Clem's friend saw her."  
  
  
  
  
"Spike, you have gone beyond scaring me."   
  
  
  
  
"Scares me, too."  
  
  
  
  
"I mean that you know her that well." Xander took a second to study the vampire's face.   
  
  
  
  
Spike looked around, only half pretending to be distracted by his surroundings. "We better get a move on. No telling where they are now."  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The vampire and his unlikely companion walked until the tunnel forked again. Both sat down, resting their backs on the wall, where the opposite tunnels formed a junction. Neither could decide what way to go, and their compatibility was dwindling fast.   
  
  
  
  
"Can't you find another hair, or something?"  
  
  
  
  
Spike let out a sound that let it be known that Xander was bugging him. After the moment of silence that followed, he tossed the flashlight to the pouting git across from him. "There, why don't you see if you can do any better?" Spike stood up and paced for a while, then walked closer to Xander. "On second thought, if Buffy knew I just handed her fate off to Nancy Boy Drew here, she'd stake me."   
  
  
  
  
Xander stood up. "All the more reason."  
  
  
  
  
"You'd like to see that, wouldn't you? Boy can't take competition around, cause then he's stuck in the shadows."  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, wrong, you are the one in the shadows, Spike. And I'm *not* a boy, so knock it off."  
  
  
  
  
Spike snickered and stuck his hands in his front pockets, slightly leaning back. "Ohhhh, hit a sore spot did I?"  
  
  
  
  
"You know, you are really pissing me off."  
  
  
  
  
"Well, as much fun as it is to piss you off, I'm more concerned with the current situation, then I am about kissing your boo boos."  
  
  
  
  
Xander, for once, decided to let this annoying fly just buzz, and step up to what was really important. And hating to admit it, he was on Spike's side. "How about we split up. You can see alright down here, and..."  
  
  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "First thought that should have come to that bloody, brilliant brain of yours- you in the dark, alone, with evil lurking about."   
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah. Right."  
  
  
  
Spike patted him on the back. "Actually, it sounds like a good idea, don't let me stop you."  
  
  
  
  
Xander gave Spike a nudge to push him away a bit. The two of them started walking together again, not caring what direction they were heading now.   
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this, Spike? What's in it for you? Cause I'd think by now, you'd realize Buffy is never going to have any sort of relationship with you."  
  
  
  
  
Spike mumbled under his breath, mostly to himself, "Believe me, I know it'll be little in the way of gratitude. Slayer never had much use for me, except for-" Spike had to bite his tongue to keep from finishing. Then he talked a little louder, but kept his sight on the appending darkness up ahead. "I care about the two of them, whether you want to believe that, or not. But I do, and I'd do anything to keep them safe."  
  
  
  
  
It was Xander's turn to hold his tongue. His mind thought of many ways to tell Spike he had no chance in hell of ever winning Buffy over. But, for some odd reason, he did believe Spike. That sudden realization caught him off guard, and his mouth spoke as if on it's own accord, "I know."  
  
  
  
  
Spike stopped walking and tilted his head, as if confused, and then he looked at Xander. He waited, his face expressionless. Thought the comment would be followed with some kind of joke. But it never came.   
  
  
  
  
A small whimper was heard by the both of them, and so they soon forgot the awkwardness that had just passed between them. Instead, they ran toward the sound. Spike picked up pace. "It's Dawn," he said over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
Xander tried to keep up with him. He tried to make the flashlight's beam go further, but he guessed Spike's vision could see beyond its limits.   
  
  
  
  
Dawn was huddled into a ball, with the huge jacket encasing her, down to her feet. Spike knelt down beside her. "Dawn." Spike said, a little worried that she was so unresponsive. Dawn looked up just as Xander made it to them, out of breath. He was at her other side, rubbing her back.  
  
  
  
  
Dawn gave a slight smile. "Hey, it's you. So glad."  
  
  
  
Spike looked back toward the darkness, and then back at Dawn. "Where is Buffy?"  
  
  
  
Dawn leaned on Xander. "I'm tired. It's not out of my system yet. And I'm thirsty. Do you have any water with you?"  
  
  
  
Xander saw the mark on her neck and gave Spike a worried glance. "Where is Buffy?"  
  
  
  
Dawn tried standing, but ended up mostly cradled by Xander's arms. "Some kind of demon. It put something in our necks...Buffy took mine out while I was asleep."  
  
  
  
Spike held her hand. "It's ok, Bit. We've got you now." He swallowed hard. "So, Buffy is ok?"  
  
  
  
She picked her head up and looked at Spike. "She had the same thing, but got it out on her own. I think she's really sick though. She threw up a couple of times, and said she was dizzy. But I didn't get to talk to her for very long before she was taken away. I was still mostly asleep...fading in and out." Dawn sounded like she was on the brink of crying. " I only heard Buffy moving around, and saying stuff, but I couldn't get myself to wake up enough to help. Last thing I heard was her saying, "No, Warren. What are you doing?" Then I didn't hear anything. I fell back to sleep I think. I don't know if it was just for a few minutes, or an hour, or what. But when I did come to, I knew I had to try to get home, and get some help."  
  
  
  
  
Spike put his hands over his bowed head for a minute, and then sighed as he moved them away and placed them on her shoulders. "You did good," he said, as he looked into her eyes. Then he stood up and helped the both of them up at the same time. "Do you know about how long you've been walking?"  
  
  
  
  
Dawn moaned a little, like it was a bother to think, but he knew she wanted to help. "I guess for about fifteen minutes. I was really slow though, because I couldn't see anything really; but it was strait all the way, so you should come across where we were, soon."  
  
  
  
  
"Xander, bring her home." Xander was about to say something, but then Spike interrupted as soon as something crossed his mind. "No, bring her to the hospital. We are only about a block from it. I go to the hospital via this route sometimes. No need of you carrying her all the way home, just to run into something without me around. Probably best to get her checked out, anyhow." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Back where the tunnel splits is a ladder. Think you can carry her up that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander bent his knees, and then swooped Dawn up into his arms. "No prob. What about Buffy? How-"   
  
  
  
Spike was getting agitated by the second. Not because of Xander, really. Just because he wanted to get going, and find Buffy. "I'll find her. You can hold me to that. Now go."  
  
  
  
  
Xander gave a nod, and then took off in the opposite direction of Spike.  
  
****  
  
  
TBC- Please review...being my first fic, all the sudden I'm wondering what I've gotten myself into.   
Anyway, I promise that Buffy will be found in the next chapter. And soon, yes, there will be Spuffy....I'm getting restless for that part also. 


	6. United

Yellow Skies  
By:Isis  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon and ME do.   
  
  
Summary: Takes place after As You Were. Spike leaves town so that Buffy can sort out her feeling. Thing is, you know Spike; he can't stay away from Buffy long. He comes back to town, only to find out that she and Dawn are missing.   
This all leads up to S/B getting back together- Spuffy will take place, I promise. Lots of it!  
  
  
This is a S/B centered story, but other characters are also involved.   
  
  
Rated: R -for now  
  
  
Email: isis_fanfic@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
Author's Note: As always, I give my thanks to my beta, Madrog, for being nothing less than a special person. Of course, I probably owe her more than my gratitude, but she'll have to settle for that seeing I'm broke and I can't spare an arm.   
  
  
Reviews: I received some very kind reviews here and via e-mail. You know who you are! Thanks for taking the time to do so...it definitely made my day. If you want me to email you when I update, please let me know, and I will do so.  
  
Distribution: Yes, but only if you ask first and let me know where it's going.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
United  
  
  
  
  
Spike stood there for a while, hands clenched and body rigid. Not only was he pissed something had happened to the two most important people to him; one of them was still in danger. He didn't even know where to begin, where Warren could have taken her was anybody's guess, but he doubted that it would be back to any known place of his.   
  
  
  
  
Spike turned and kicked the wall. Frustration was building fast, and his anxiety over the situation didn't seem to be getting any better. 'Think Spike, think...' he said to himself, as he paced back and forth. But he couldn't think, not straight anyway, because his thoughts were becoming jumbled, and his pent up energy was getting the best of him.   
  
  
  
  
His mind finally settled on one thought- Warren had to have gone through the sewers, because there was no way he was going to carry her through the streets without being seen. With that realization, he knew his only plan for now was the process of elimination. Not the fastest way to go, but the most reasonable. Open any and every door he came across, climb every ladder he passed, and beat the shit out of any passerby for info. So far, he realized, he had yet to run into anyone. Not unusual though, since it was after dark. By now, Spike's eyes had had plenty of time to adjust to the lack of light, and he knew little would be missed. Especially since all his other senses were also on full alert.   
  
  
  
  
He took off at a full run, not trying to hide his presence. A good throttling of something would give him some kind of release, at least. At first he felt he was running without a destination, but then a feeling came over him like he was being led. "Spike. This way," he heard, but didn't stop running. His dream at the motel room was not forgotten, and he thought of how at the end of it, he could hear Joyce's thoughts inside himself. No special light this time around to follow...just the knowledge she was in the lead. And he trusted Joyce completely.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Buffy had tried to keep Warren from taking her away from Dawn, but her resistance did little in the way to deter him. He had carried her over his shoulder for a good while, and her limp, upper body was jostled by his clumsy half-run. By the time they had reached his destination, she was back to dry heaving, and sweat dripped into her eyes, even though she was cold. Now she stood against a wall, her hands in restraints above her head. She took in the place through half shut eyes. It was some kind of public works place, probably the water company. Too tired to care, and too weak to support herself any longer, she buckled at the knees. Her wrists held all her weight; it hurt, but she had no choice.   
  
  
  
  
Buffy looked up at Warren who was acting nervous as he fumbled with some papers and a box of unknown contents. "Whatever you are up to isn't going to pan out. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but unlike you, I have friends. And my friends, I'm sure, are going to be all over your ass if you don't let me out of here." Her headache raged on, and the work it took to get each word out made the pain double. She wanted to be in her comfy bed, head on a plump pillow, resting her weary body.   
  
  
  
  
Warren's sudden closeness pulled her from her thoughts. "What I plan on doing, Slayer, is doing a favor for someone. Now, that isn't so bad, is it?" He ran a finger down the side of her face. "So, just be a good little girl and be quiet. I have to concentrate." Buffy had the urge to bite his finger as it brushed against her bottom lip, and she cringed internally at the thought his fingers may explore other places. But he was soon back to his papers, mumbling to himself. The only thing she made out was something about missing an ingredient. After a few swears, and looking at his watch, he told her he would be back soon.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Soon ended up being longer than she thought it would be. Buffy alternated between standing and hanging. Tears pricked her eyes, but she didn't want Warren to come back and catch her crying. She was back to shivering, almost violently, and whenever she moved her neck too much, a sharp pain shot through it. The demon's venom must have worn off by now, because she no longer felt like she was in a cloudy haze. She didn't know if the headache and chills were a reaction, like a side effect or what, but it seemed to be progressing.   
  
  
  
  
When Warren finally came back, she had to restrain herself from begging him to let her go. She didn't want to sound weak, although it was very evident she was.   
  
  
  
  
Warren pulled a pink colored stone out of a felt bag, and set it on a makeshift table. Furiously he scribbled something on a piece of paper, before taking a swig of water from a plastic bottle. To Buffy, that bottle was a piece of gold. "Can I have some?" Not really liking the thought of Warren's lips having touched it, but her whole body yearned for a drink.  
  
  
  
  
Warren, not looking at her, made an "ahhh" sound, tilted his head back slightly, and then closed his eyes for a minute. Buffy thought he was annoyed she had interrupted him, but then he turned her way, an evil, little smirk on his lips. He had the bottle in his hand as he walked to her. "Depends if the Slayer has it in her to beg a little." He held the bottle up so she was staring at the cool liquid. "Come on, tell me you want it."  
  
  
  
  
'What kind of sick game is this?' she asked herself. She gave him a "what the hell?" face, and said, "No."  
  
  
  
  
Warren rubbed the capped opening against her mouth, making her lips open and close slightly against it. He was obviously enjoying this. "Come on. Let it in." When she tightened her lips, he shrugged in response, and started to walk away. She knew he was doing this on purpose. And as degrading as it was, she desperately wanted to drink. Actually, with all the sweating, she knew she was going to dehydrate if she didn't have some soon. With that in mind, she decided to play along. "Ok."  
  
  
  
  
Warren once again faced her. He cocked an eyebrow in expectancy. Buffy swallowed any pride. "Please, give it to me."  
  
  
  
  
"No. More feeling in it, sweetie."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy lowed her voice to make it more sensual. "Please, Warren, you know I want it."  
  
  
  
  
He was very close to her now, his voice in her ear. "You want it? Well, you know what you have to do before anything can come out for you to drink."   
  
  
  
  
Buffy felt even sicker to her stomach at this point. He held the bottle up to her, and he studied her mouth as her tongue flicked out to touch the opening. His voice was getting heavy and urgent. "Yeah, Slayer, play a little." He had his other hand in her hair now. 'How wacked is this guy....errrr, maybe not a good term to describe him," she thought. She didn't care, as long as she got a drink, and then he left her alone.   
  
  
  
  
"Take as much as you can...."he said, then started pushing it in further. He was obviously aroused, and the thought made her gag, just as much as the plastic being shoved into her throat. She pulled her head back. Warren took the cap off and gave her one measly gulp. She was pissed. "That all you got, little boy?"  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, I have a lot more where that came from, but I'm thinking I'm going to make you work for it." With that said, he grabbed the top of her blouse and ripped it off of her.   
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" she asked. He slid a hand from her neck toward her bellybutton, but she kneed him in the crotch before he got further. Warren stumbled backward.  
  
  
  
  
"You little bitch," he said, grabbing himself. "I just may make you kiss that better."   
  
  
  
  
After the pain subsided a little, he went over to a closet and rummaged around in it. He ended up slamming it shut, then preceded back to the table where a green canvas bag was laying. Pulling a clear container out of it, and then picking up a metal pipe from the floor, he came to stand in front of her once more. "Didn't want it to go this way," he said, and then he swung the pipe at her legs in a way so he hit both at the same time. Buffy buckled at the force. Wasting no time, Warren grabbed her face, knowing she was in too much of a stupor to think, and shoved a pill down her throat.   
  
  
  
  
Buffy's involuntary reflexes kicked in, and she almost threw up. She swung her leg at him once more, but this time he was anticipating it, and was able to move in time. "What was that?"  
  
  
  
  
"Just something to bring out the mellow side of you." Warren snickered as he popped the little pill container back into the bag.   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, that's just cause you know there is no way in hell I would ever submit willingly to the likes of you."  
  
  
  
  
The room was well lit, but one of the florescent bulbs blinked in a fast rhythm, giving off an almost strobe-light effect. Her enemy seemed to be walking in slow motion as he half circled her body. "Now, now. That's not nice." He stopped now, just a few feet from her. She knew that the pill was taking effect, and she felt almost as if she had left her body. Once again, she was unable to hold herself up, especially since she could tell big-ass bruises were starting to form on her thighs.   
  
  
  
  
Once Warren was sure she was no longer a threat, he went over to the now half-asleep Slayer. He rubbed his clothed erection against her stomach. "Don't be so judgmental, you haven't seen all of me yet."  
  
  
  
  
All she wanted was sleep. It tugged at her eyes and smothered her brain. Tears threatened once more as she half-heartedly struggled against her chains. "Please," she said desperately.  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, that's right, back to begging." He pulled her up again him. "Won't you feel so much better knowing that you did something so nice for me? I mean, I guess what goes around, really does come around. Here I am, working on a favor for someone, and now you are begging to do me a favor."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy decided to turn the conversation. Try to distract him as long as possible. Not that she thought that would be easy. She put a hand on his chest, a gesture to make him happy, though it was more to keep him at bay. "And what favor would you do for someone?" she asked while looking at him with batting eyes. "I mean, I have to say I know you are smart Warren, and you must be very busy. So who is lucky enough to get you to take time out of your busy schedule...oh wait, must be some lucky lady." She started to twirl her finger in his hair, hoping to encourage him into talking.  
  
  
  
  
Warren stepped back, looking at her coyly. "Don't think I'm smart, you think I'm stupid, otherwise you wouldn't be asking me that. But, since you will be out of my hands soon anyway, guess it wouldn't hurt to let you squirm a while at the news of your fate."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy remained still and hoped her face was unreadable. "So, go on."  
  
  
  
  
Warren looked at his watch again. "Shit! My watch stopped. He could be here any minute!" He ran over to where the pink stone was and started taking some other stuff out.  
  
  
  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
  
  
  
He talked as he worked at arranging some stuff. "The Paricee demon. He's supposed to be here at 3 AM to pick up his mate."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy looked around and shrugged. "And looks like he's going to be stood up 'cause whoever it...wait...just what kind of favor are you doing?"  
  
  
  
  
Warren now took the left over water and poured it over the stone. "You are the favor," he said, and then looked over at her. "To make a long story short, his brother worked for me a while ago, and when things didn't pan out the way I anticipated, I sent him to your house for a little one on one action. Now, a few weeks later, this demon shows up and says he has come back to revenge his brother's death at the hands of the Slayer. Of course, he thinks it's my fault, and tries to kill me. But I had an offer he couldn't refuse; if he helped me capture you, I could do a spell that would make you his mate. How could he resist? I mean, the Slayer, loving him and being his obedient mate." Warren laughed, "Of course, I have no idea what a demon's idea of love is. Could be sucking his toes clean every night for all I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy shuttered. "Warren, you are demented. And since when have you started doing spells?"  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not. I mean, this is only my second one."  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Buffy yelled. She didn't like the idea of being a guinea pig.  
  
  
  
  
"Shut up. I need to concentrate. Besides, I think if I do a good job, this demon just may let me have a turn with you as a payment."  
  
  
  
  
"I thought your life was payment. Oh, wait, I guess that isn't very valuable to anyone besides yourself."  
  
  
  
  
Warren was getting mad. "I mean it, Slayer, shut up, or I'm going to pop you another pill. And I don't think two is a recommended dose." He looked back down at the rock, then shut his eyes and mumbled something. Then he took out a feather and brushed it three times on top, and then made a circle around it. After watching him pour some black powder in little piles to form two circles entwined, Buffy closed her eyes and tried concentrating on not letting the spell have any effect on her. She doubted that would work, but worth a try.   
  
  
  
  
Warren traced the lines of the created circles over and over again with a red rose and a black rose he had tied together. "Two circles, separate be, make them one in unity.  
Though one is the heart of light, make it love the one of night." Buffy watched as the circles started to move. Then Warren dropped the roses in the middle and start talking in a language she couldn't understand. "Ishmane adube..."  
  
  
  
The door to the building flew open, causing Warren to stop mid-sentence as he got up and spun around to see who had busted the door in. "Shit. Spike. Shit..." was all Warren could get out. Spike stood there, in full glory, basking in the thought he was about to wreak carnage on this fellow. That is until he saw Buffy, half naked, chained up and looking very sick.   
  
  
  
  
He heard her say his name with what little strength she could muster. Though all the pain, was that a bit of a smile on her lips? A bit of relief in her eyes? "Hello,luv." His attention turned back to Warren. Menacingly he walked toward him, fists already formed, ready to mash him into a bloody pile of mush. "What the fuck did you do to her?" He grabbed Warren's shirt and held him up, as he pushed him back into the wall. "Did you touch her?" Warren only formed the word no on his lips, and then Spike's fist met his mouth. Blood seeped down his chin.   
  
  
  
  
Warren wiped his chin and then looked over at the doorway, a noise grabbing his attention. "Oh....crap."  
  
  
  
  
"Where is my mate? Is this her?" The demon asked, taking up most of the doorway. He started walking toward Buffy, but Spike intervened by moving to stand protectively in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
"It didn't work," Buffy said to the demon. "Warren tried the spell, but he said he couldn't figure it out. He did tell you he's only done one other spell before, right?   
  
  
  
  
The demon looked over at Warren, who was now trying to slowly back up toward the door, and then looked back at her. Buffy went on, trying to direct the demon's attention to her rival. "Yeah, well, he said it didn't matter that the spell didn't work because what you wanted wasn't much of a concern to him anyway. He said all that mattered to him was getting to defile me so he could have the last laugh.   
  
  
  
The demon started walking towards Warren. "Is that right?" he asked, squinting his eyes at the human, shaking his head in disgust.  
  
  
  
  
Spike winked at Buffy when he noticed a smirk of triumph grace her mouth. Yes, why waste valuable time killing Warren when this demon could do it, and he could be with Buffy? He gave a chuckle as he listened to her continuous accusations. "Oh, and he said your brother was a wimp. A kitten could have kicked his ass." That was it, the demon chased Warren out the door, Warren begging for him to believe it wasn't true.  
  
  
  
  
Spike admired his little spitfire. Hardly any life to the girl, by the looks of it, yet she still had it in her. He went to her then, putting his hands on each side of her face. "Buffy." She looked at him with glazy eyes. "Buffy," he said once more, but this time with concern. She was hot enough that even he could even feel the change in temperature. He looked up, realizing he didn't have the key to let her free.   
  
  
  
  
"You came for me," she said with a note of bewilderment in her voice.   
  
  
  
  
"Would you expect anything less?" Spike asked. "Buffy, you are burning up. We need to get you out of here." He turned and went to the bag that Warren had left behind. Luckily, he found the key tucked inside a small, side pocket.   
  
  
  
  
"I'm getting you out of here, luv," he said as he worked the locks. Buffy squinted her eyes shut when the chains clattered to the floor. Her headache was still pounding and the noise seemed to cut right through her. As the support of the restraints left, she felt herself sway, but only for a second, before she was swept up into Spike's arms. "Hold on, pet, we'll be at the hospital soon."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy clung to him and laid her head half on his shoulder, and half against his neck. "I want to go home."   
  
  
  
  
Spike stopped walking. "Buffy, you need help. You are too sick to be going home." He couldn't believe she would argue with him over this, and knew he was going to have to stay strong and insist on doing what was best for her. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Dawn is there with Xander."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy lifted her head a bit. "Is she ok?"  
  
  
  
  
Spike walked out the door now, still carrying her, enjoying the closeness of the situation. "Yes, she seemed fine. Just a little shook up. I doubt they will keep her there long."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't take it. Feeling so miserable from being sick, mixed with the emotions the last few hours had left her with, she broke down. "Dawn is probably home then. Please, Spike, take me home.  
  
  
  
  
Spike felt her tears on his neck, and he went all soft. "Ok, whatever you want. But you better let us do whatever we have to do to get you better, missy." He tried to get the last bit to sound threatening.   
  
  
  
Buffy tightened her arms around him. "I wouldn't expect anything less."  
  
  
  
****  
-TBC- See, I told you he would find her by the end of this chapter. (Wink)   
I can only hope this story gets better as it goes on. I'm trying my best! This is all new to me, but I can say that since I am writing this for YOU, anything you have to say is greatly appreciated. So, I hope you will drop me a line, and keep coming back for future chapters. 


	7. Evolution

Yellow Skies  
By:Isis  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon and ME do.   
  
  
Summary: Takes place after As You Were. Spike leaves town so that Buffy can sort out her feeling. Thing is, you know Spike; he can't stay away from Buffy long. He comes back to town, only to find out that she and Dawn are missing. This all leads up to S/B getting back together- Spuffy will take place, I promise.   
  
This is a S/B centered story, but other characters are also involved.   
  
  
Rated: R   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. During this last week I have been moving, without internet for a couple of days and sick on top of that. Ok, who cares about excuses, right? This chapter is shorter than usual, and I'm sorry about that, but right now it's better than nothing I suppose. Just trying to get back into the swing of things.  
  
*Thank you Madrog. Once again I wonder what I would do without you. Thanks for sticking by me and making me feel I'm worth all the trouble:)  
  
  
Reviews: Thanks to all the people that took their time to review. You make it all worthwhile.:)  
  
  
Email: isis_fanfic@hotmail.com   
  
  
Distribution: Yes, but only if you ask first, and let me know where it's going.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Evolution  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long for Spike to get Buffy back home. Just having her so close and safe restored his strength to full capacity. Although he was swift, he couldn't help but falter once in a while to take a quick peek at the stars above. For whatever reason, he knew the mystery as to why he should have the good fortune to be back in Buffy's life, was written up there somewhere.   
  
  
  
  
Buffy said nothing, and Spike assumed she had fallen asleep. Her left arm dangled by her side, and he could hear that her heartbeat had slowed down. Gathering her up closer to himself, he climbed the front porch stairs, and then entered only to be greeted by an unusually hyper Tara. "Buffy...is she ok?" Spike didn't hesitate as he carried Buffy up the stairs toward her room. Tara was at his heels. "Xander just called. I guess Dawn is fine and he and Willow are bringing her home in a few minutes. I told Willow to go to the hospital after Xander called from there." Spike was now fussing with Buffy's clothes, trying to make her more comfortable, but she was still asleep, so it wasn't easy. Tara went to one of Buffy's drawers and pulled out some pajamas. "Why don't you let me do that? You've done enough, and I'm sure you're wanting to get back to your place."   
  
  
  
  
Spike looked at her like she was crazy. "No place I'd rather be then here. She needs looking after."  
  
  
  
  
"Well, Willow and I are here..."  
  
  
  
  
Spike didn't have time for a debate. "Look, she's mighty sick, and I can't just leave her...I'm thinking things may get worse before they get better."  
  
  
  
  
Tara looked around, uncertain. "Oh...um, O..Ok." She walked over to Buffy's bed and sat down. "Buffy needs to be cleaned up, especially around the puncture wound on her neck, it's pretty nasty. How about you use the guest bathroom to take your shower, and I can help Buffy in the one up here. I think I can wake her up enough to get her in there."  
  
  
  
  
Spike put down one of the photos he had taken off of Buffy's bureau to study, and looked at Tara, "Are you saying I need one?" He was mostly kidding, and just wanted to get her going.  
  
  
  
  
Tara tried backpedaling. "Oh. Oh no, I just mean that you are...ummmm...if you are going to be sleeping here you should try not to get any of that dirt on the linens."   
  
  
  
  
Spike looked down at himself. Ok, so he was a mess, and he hadn't been able to shower for a while. He figured he probably didn't smell that great, either. His clothes were damp, and dirt was caked in sporadic places. A devilish chuckle escaped his mouth before adding, "No worries pet, I don't favor sleeping with any of my clothes on." At first he thought maybe imploring such a vision in her mind may have scared her, but the blush and shy look she had about her told him otherwise. 'Huh, so sexy I can even make a gay witch take a glance in the other direction,' Spike thought as he sauntered toward the door.  
  
  
  
  
Tara didn't let him get away so easy. "Maybe, you could throw your clothes in the laundry." Spike smiled to himself as he went downstairs.  
  
  
****  
  
  
After Spike took his rather quick-but-thorough shower, he fussed some more over Buffy, who was now more awake, but also more sick. She insisted she only needed some rest, so after pulling the blankets up around her, Spike accommodated her request.  
  
  
  
  
Soon thereafter, Xander showed up with Dawn and Willow, both who rushed upstairs to see Buffy as soon as Spike told of her whereabouts. His disapproving grumbles were ignored and overshadowed by the girls' high-pitched chatter as they met up with Tara at the top.  
  
  
  
  
Xander nodded his head in Spike's direction. "How is she?...And please tell me those aren't my pants." Xander held his hand up, "Forget I asked."  
  
  
  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and tried tightening his belt around the loose folds of material. "Tired and very sick, but she says all she needs is sleep. I'm not quite so sure. Thinking she really needs to go to the hospital, and if she doesn't start making progress in the next few hours, that's exactly where I'm taking her. Girl has a mind to be stubborn, as you know." Spike headed toward the kitchen, talking over his shoulder. "How is Dawn?"  
  
  
  
  
Xander followed him in, grabbing a bag of chips once he reached the counter. "She's fine. They cleaned up her neck and gave her some fluid through intravenous. Mostly just shook up over the whole ordeal, and worried over Buffy." He threw a couple of chips into his mouth, then proceeded to talk through the tasty distraction. "So, do tell, where was Buffy?"  
  
  
  
  
Spike leaned back, using his elbows on the countertop behind him as leverage. "With Warren, as Dawn said." Uncrossing his feet, he stood up a little taller. "I'm going to go check on them. She really should be sleeping."  
  
  
  
  
Xander grabbed Spike's arm on his way by. "Did he hurt her?"   
  
  
  
  
Spike looked at Xander. "I'll take care of it. If I see him again, he's going to pay, don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks," he said as he rolled the empty chip bag up and threw it in the trash. "Don't take that the wrong way, I still don't like you, but you came through this time. Buffy and Dawn are back, and hey, I'll just assume you will still be a future pain in my ass, so all is well.   
  
  
  
  
Although Xander was seriously pissed now, and would have liked nothing better than to rip out Warren's throat, he knew Spike would get the job done, if need be. So he figured he'd leave it at that. "You can tell me about what happened with Warren later. I know you are probably tired, therefore I know better than to push you."  
  
  
  
  
"Since when?" Spike asked sarcastically. And since when did Xander show a grain of compassion toward him, he wondered.  
  
  
  
  
"Since I'm way tired myself, and just happen to have a girlfriend who will be home in about five hours. I'm sure she will expect me to have my stamina back up to ship-shape form by then." Xander headed for the front door after salvaging his keys from the cluttered coffee table. "Tell Buffy I wanted her to rest, so I'll wait till later today to visit with her. Just make sure you call me if anything comes up." Xander hesitated in the doorway, a look of contemplation on his face, but then a wry smile slipped in. "Take good care of them."   
  
  
  
  
Spike stood motionless as the door closed behind Xander, and reality set in that he had just been entrusted with the Summer's household.   
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The morning light came fast, pretty much just as Spike had settled down for some shut-eye. The shy bird had come through on her earlier suggestion of him spending time there, but more so than he had expected. Willow seemed a little hesitant with the idea, but Tara had persuaded her into helping move the spare mattress into Buffy's room. After Willow had said good night, and took off for their room, Tara yanked the mattress up next to Buffy's bed, a sly half smile breaking through as she talked. "You should be close, just incase."  
  
  
  
  
Spike put his hands in his pockets. "Just incase."  
  
  
  
  
Tara threw a pile of sheets and blankets on the makeshift bed, then pointed to a small table. "Thermometer is there, along with the stuff you'll need to keep her wound clean. It's weeping puss, so I'm pretty worried about it. And her fever isn't coming down."  
They both looked over at Buffy, and then back at each other. "I just figured you'd want to do this stuff, but if you need help, just knock."  
  
  
  
  
"I've got it, pet."  
  
  
  
  
After Tara left, Spike sat on the edge of Buffy's bed. Little light filtered through the closed curtains, which had also been covered by some dark colored sheets, but it was enough to be able to study her sleeping form. A few strands of hair had found their way across her face, so he brushed them back with the back of his fingers, before running his thumb along her cheek. She squirmed a bit, and mumbled something incoherent as he moved back down onto his bed. He laid on top of the blankets, wanting as little as possible between himself and Buffy. "Goodnight, luv," he said out loud.  
  
  
  
  
"Night," came Buffy's groggy voice.  
  
  
  
  
Spike fell asleep with a certain thought entertaining his mind and heart; Buffy knew he was sleeping in her room, and she didn't mind. He didn't let the fact that she was sick, still mostly asleep, and may not even fully realize he was her roommate overpower his whimsical idea that she wanted him there. The vampire's body lay still as death, except for the smug smile that still lingered.  
  
****  
TBC  
Please review 


	8. On the Edge of Love

Yellow Skies  
By:Isis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon and ME do.   
  
  
Summary: Takes place after As You Were. Spike leaves town so that Buffy can sort out her feeling. Thing is, you know Spike; he can't stay away from Buffy long. He comes back to town, only to find out that she and Dawn are missing. This all leads up to S/B getting back together- Spuffy will take place, I promise.   
  
This is a S/B centered story, but other characters are also involved.   
  
  
Rated: R   
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving with family and friends. Thanks to my beta, MadRog, as always. She's what keeps me going... and I know she'd kick me in the ass if I looked back... so I don't dare:) And also thanks to Barry for the help he has put into our new site. (I will do a shameless plug of our site at the end of this chapter)  
  
  
Reviews: I've been getting lots of positive feedback, so thanks to all that took time to do so. Want to give a shout out to Meri- since she has stuck by me since the beginning.   
  
  
Email: isis_fanfic@hotmail.com   
  
  
Distribution: Yes, but only if you ask first, and let me know where it's going.  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
On the Edge of Love  
  
  
  
For the fifth time in two hours, Spike held onto Buffy as she threw up into a bucket by her bed. At first she tried to shoo him away, but he would have none of it, and she didn't have the strength to argue. He knew she hated being so helpless and was probably on the edge of resenting the fact he was around to see it. When Buffy didn't have control of a situation, he knew her hard side was usually going to come shining through, with all the nosebleeds and bruises that come along with it. But this time it was different; though her eyes warned him not to pity her, she had let herself relax in his embrace as he gave her some sips of water during the quiet times. Sure, he loved her strong side, but he knew he wouldn't mind getting some snippets of this more vulnerable, I'm-just-a-child-in-your-arms side, more often.  
  
  
  
  
The lack of sleep was getting to the both of them, and Spike knew he couldn't watch her go through this much longer. Buffy was just about asleep, her head half- resting on her pillow, half on the side of his arm. He hated to wake her, but he knew it wouldn't last long anyway. Not at the rate things had been going.   
  
  
  
  
After gently moving away, Spike went downstairs to call Xander to fill him in on Buffy's condition, and that he was bringing her to the hospital. Then he went to wake up the girls to tell them, also. Tara offered to drive them, but Spike informed her that Xander was already on his way, and just to meet them there later with some of Buffy's stuff. That done, he went back to Buffy.  
  
  
  
  
He wiped some wet strands of hair from her forehead. "Buffy...Luv," he whispered as he maneuvered his arms under her. She woke up, an alarmed look about her as she realized her body was being lifted. "Shhh...gonna take you to the hospital, pet."   
  
  
  
  
Buffy struggled against his hold on her, but soon realized it was useless. It was quite pathetic, he thought, compared to what she was usually capable of. By now he was already descending the stairs, and she was back in relax mode. Her voice was soft and distant, "I want to stay home. I hate hospitals."  
  
  
  
"I know," he said, as the possible reason why crossed his mind.   
  
  
  
Xander was already waiting in the car by the time Spike made it out the door. After they settled into the back seat, Xander said hi, and then drove them off toward the hospital. Buffy rested her head against Spike's shoulder. He grabbed her hand to reassure her, but he wasn't quite sure which one of them needed it more.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
After a long wait in the waiting room, and one nurse scared out of her white tights by threatening-Spike, Buffy finally had been escorted to a room. Spike paced outside the door, and Xander left to go back to the Summer's house to get the girls, then pick up Anya.   
  
  
  
  
Spike was hungry, he hadn't had any blood for hours, and he was starting to feel a little queasy. The thought crossed his mind that he was in the perfect place to get a meal, but he didn't dare leave. Once again, he looked up at the clock. Ten minutes had passed. "What the hell is taking so long?" Spike said out loud, agitated. Just then a nurse came up to the door with a wheelchair, and Buffy was led out the door, and into the chair. Spike looked at Buffy, who was hugging herself, and looking at him though half closed eyelids. Her breathing seemed to have increased, and this worried him. The doctor nodded to the nurse, then turned his attention to Spike, who was watching the Slayer be wheeled away. Not wanting the girl out of his sight, he started after her, but the doctor grabbed his arm.  
  
  
  
  
"We are taking her to her own room. She's seriously ill; it's a good thing you brought her in." The doctor took a clipboard from under his arm. "I'm doctor Garrison," he said as he shook Spike's hand. "So, do you know what happened? She wasn't up to talking...are you related?"  
  
  
  
Spike hesitated. Doctors, so damn nosey... "Ahhh...not related, just friends. Found her that way."  
  
  
  
"Do you know how she got the puncture wound on her neck? She said something about the sewers."  
  
  
  
"All I know is her little sis was missing, so she went looking for her."  
  
  
  
"In the sewers?" Dr. Garrison cocked his head.  
  
  
  
"Look mate, does it matter? She needs your attention, doesn't she?"   
  
  
  
"Yes," he said, as he turned on his heel. "I'll keep you informed."  
  
  
  
Spike followed him."Oh no, I'm coming along."  
  
  
  
Dr. Garrison stopped walking. "Right now, we are doing some blood work...once she is settled, I'll come get you."  
  
  
  
Spike decided against throwing the git into the wall, although his nerves were quite on edge. "Fine then. But make it snappy, a bloke can stand the smell of bleach and death only for so long." Spike wondered when the smell of death started to become unappealing to him. He puffed up his chest a bit. 'Only cause I'm not the one that caused it.' he thought, but not as convinced by his words as ought be. He left to go find some blood.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Spike watched as the others petted and talked softly to Buffy, but he could tell she just wanted sleep. He figured this past half an hour was enough merriment and sympathetic words she needed for a while, and decided to rally them out the door. But then Dr. Garrison stepped into the room, and they all quieted down to see what he had to say. Willow moved out of the way so he could be close to Buffy as he filled them all in.  
  
  
  
"Miss Summers, are you feeling a little more comfortable?"   
  
  
  
Buffy slightly shook her head, but didn't open her eyes much. The doctor patted her hand and then half-sat on the edge of her bed. "Ok, earlier we took a culture, from your neck wound...do you remember that?" Buffy shook her head yes, as she let her fingertips graze the gauze pad that now covered it.  
  
  
  
"Yes, well it is a puncture wound, and it was quite deep. Although it probably didn't bleed much, it still can cause risk of infection. That is why I was concerned by the looks of it when you came in. I could tell it was an abscess, which is characterized by pus and swelling, both of which you have. Also, the red line that was extending from it is a sign of blood poisoning." Dr. Garrison referred back to the papers in his hand, and then continued after a moment of study. "Your blood has been checked for bacteria, and blood gas levels. The tests indicate that you do have blood poisoning, or septicemia. A form of staph infection."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy opened her eyes a bit more, and Spike could tell she was trying to grasp every word he said. "Septicemia is almost always a complication of an infection and occurs when bacteria escapes form the primary site and enters the bloodstream. You see, the bacteria that caused the infection, and endotoxins released by your immune system to battle those bacteria, can impede the blood flow to your body tissues. This causes high fever, chills, headache, nausea and rapid breathing, all of which you have been experiencing. If the bacteria continues to multiply without being stopped by your immune system or medical attention, you run the risk of septic shock, a potentially life-threatening condition." Dr. Garrison's face softened as he gently touched Buffy's shoulder. "Don't worry. I think if you had waited any longer, the chances of you developing septic shock would be more possible, but it looks like your friend here brought you here just in time." With a wave of his hand he indicated to Spike, who was more filled with worry to let any self-pride develop.  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Garrison got up as a nurse came in, but continued, "Here's the problem. You have a drug-resistant strain of staff - which unfortunately is becoming more common. While the resistant-strains themselves do not cause any different or worse infections, than non-resistant strains, they can be much harder to treat because the most common and easiest to use antibiotics may not be effective. So, you will need to stay here for a while to receive your antibiotic through IV." As he said this, the nurse was getting the IV bad ready. "Actually, you are also dehydrated, so we will be giving you an IV for that also. I will be back tomorrow to check in on you."   
  
  
  
Buffy tried to sit up more. "I'm fine. Really, I swear I feel much better already."  
  
  
  
Spike stood up from his resting place against the wall, and walked over toward Buffy more. "Do as the doc says, Pet."  
  
  
  
Buffy widened her eyes at him and pressed her lips together. "Really, Spike, I'm fine."  
  
  
  
Xander shook Dr. Garrison's hand and said thanks, before the doctor left. Then he went to Buffy and told her that they'd all be there for her.  
  
  
  
Buffy hunkered back down under the covers. "You guys know I'll heal fast."  
  
  
  
Tara rubbed one of Buffy's upper arms. "Buffy, we know that, but it's best that you came here. Some things you just can't do alone. Now that they've got you started on your meds, you probably won't have to stay long. But give it some time."  
  
  
  
Buffy was quiet for a while, then nodded her "ok".   
  
  
  
Dawn put a fast food bag by the bed. "I brought this, probably kinda cold by now though. Sorry." She leaned over and hugged her sister.   
  
  
  
Buffy took a sip of water, and then looked at everyone with a sorry expression. "I'm really tired, guys. I don't think I can fight it much longer. I think they gave me something earlier that made me even more drowsy then I already was."  
  
  
  
Tara nodded her head, as if to tell the others to get going. "It's ok, we understand. Heck, that is why you are here, to rest and heal. Your body is fighting an infection, and you will probably be feeling tired for a while. We'll keep in contact with you and never far away."  
  
  
  
Buffy squeezed her hand. "Thanks."  
  
  
  
They all headed out, but Spike lingered behind. "What do you want me to do? Stay or not, either way, I'm not going past the waiting room."  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smirk at his hardheaded ways. "Why does that not surprise me?" Then she scowled at him, "And why didn't you stick on my side of the whole "I'm fine and will go home today" plan?"  
  
  
  
Spike opened up the bag of food and picked out a few French fries. "Hmm, grease for the sick lady."  
  
  
  
"Spike."  
  
  
  
Spike looked up. "Just want you to be safe. And after seeing what you went through at home, forget that idea of yours. Just stay here and be a good girl." He started munching on the fries. "Do you mind?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh..no. Not hungry."   
  
  
  
Spike chuckled and pointed a fry at her, before popping it back into his mouth. "Don't waste away, Slayer, or I won't have anyone around to beat me up."  
  
  
  
Buffy didn't feel so great thinking about beating up Spike, once again. She knew he was joking, but she also knew there was a serious side to the comment. Buffy knew she had hurt him...and that hurt her. She never denied that, not to herself anyway, she just didn't know exactly why she felt that way.   
  
  
  
Spike pulled a chair up by her bed, and she looked over at him as he fell in to it. He settled into his usual sitting position- very relaxed and looking like he couldn't care less about what was going on around him. But she knew this wasn't true, he cared very much. Her gaze found his blue eyes studying the room a bit, before settling onto her face. Not caring if he noticed, her eyes followed his lean, muscular arms all the way to his hands. Hands that had touched her...and they were now resting by his... "Mmm." Buffy looked up, started by her own sound. 'Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that,' she thought to herself. Spike's face was serious, and his eyes were still locked on her. She saw his mouth twitching, like he was about to say something, so she figured she better change the subject.   
  
  
  
"Spike, thank you."  
  
  
Spike shook himself out of the stupor he was in. "Huh?"  
  
  
"For saving us...how did you find us?"  
  
  
"Xander helped."  
  
  
Buffy's eyebrows went up. "You two?"  
  
  
Spike stood up and then sat on her bed. "Yes. Actually, the whelp isn't that bad. Think I may give him a chance after all." Spike's face got serious again. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to be inviting him over to watch the telly, or go out for drinks."  
  
  
Buffy, patted his hand. "I don't think he'll be too upset over that." She tried not to notice her touch made him uneasy. "Spike, thank you for taking care of me." There was so much she wanted to say, but she didn't know how. All the feelings she had developed for him over the last few years were still there- some had faded, some had grown stronger and some were slowly becoming more clear and recognizable...still, she was confused. The last couple of weeks had opened her eyes to some of the "unknowns" that floated around in her heart. The best thing she could do, she had decided, was try to let go of her over- analyzing mind, and let her heart have it's own free-will. "Looking back, I don't know what I would have done without you. And I don't mean just these last couple of days, either. I can always count on you."  
  
  
Spike looked down at her hand that was still on his. "Buffy.." his voice caught in his throat. "I..I'll do anything for you."  
  
  
Buffy looked him strait in the eye. "Just be yourself. I like you."  
  
  
Spike figured it was her fever talking. "Pet, you need rest." He grabbed his coat and pulled out his cigarettes. "I'm going for a quick walk, but I'll be back soon. Probably catch up on some sleep, myself."  
  
  
"You could go back to your place, if you want."  
  
  
Spike pulled his coat on. "And what do you think, luv?"  
  
  
"I think I'm going to wake up and find you still here."  
  
  
"Always..." He gently touched her face. A nurse came in to take Buffy's blood pressure. "I'll be back in a bit, luv. Rest up."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Spike finished his fag, and then picked up the receiver of the payphone, just outside the hospital's main entrance. It rang on the other end a couple of times before he heard Willow's voice. "Hey Willow, it's Spike...Yes, Buffy is fine, just resting...I have something I want to ask you though."  
  
  
  
****  
  
TBC -  
A.N.- I am now sharing a website with my beta, MadRog. I will have all my chapters up to date there by tomorrow night. Please visit us at, www.sunnydale-tales.com  
I am still going to be posting on here. 


	9. Awakening

Yellow Skies  
By:Isis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon and ME do.   
  
  
Rated: R   
  
  
*As always, thank you MadRog, for your time and help.   
  
  
Reviews: Thank you! Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think. It makes me really happy, and it's what keeps me going. :)  
  
Email: isis_fanfic@hotmail.com   
  
  
Distribution: Yes, but please ask first, and let me know where it's going.  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
Chapter 9  
Awakening  
  
  
"So, who was on the phone?" Dawn asked Willow, as she came bouncing down the stairs. Tara followed her, carrying a laundry basket full of clothes to be folded, and Willow sat back on the couch with a "humph" at the site of them.   
  
  
  
"It was Spike," Willow answered, a little lost in thought. She got up, but Tara cleared her throat, and Willow knew she wasn't going to get out of folding laundry. "I, I was just going to find a spell that matches socks and folds those sometimes tricky shirts."  
  
  
  
Tara gave her "the look". Willow half- smiled and sat back down. "I'm joking, no magic. No sir-ree, not for this domestic gal."   
  
  
  
Tara giggled, and then asked, "So is everything ok with Buffy?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, Spike said she was sleeping. He wanted to know something though, about a spell."  
  
  
  
"So, he wants you to do a spell for him?" Tara asked, a little slighted that Spike would ask that of her. She was pretty sure he realized Willow was having trouble keeping her magic under control.  
  
  
  
Willow put the shirt she had folded on top of the pile, and got up to retrieve some books that were stacked next to the couch. "No. I guess when he found Buffy, Warren was trying to do some spell, and he wanted to make sure it didn't work on her. He told me what kind of stuff Warren had out, and a couple of words he had heard before interrupting him."  
  
  
  
"Do you have reason to think it did work? Did he say she was acting differently?" Tara asked concerned, grabbing a book to look though.   
  
  
  
"He didn't say, just that she was acting a little nicer to him than normal."  
  
  
  
Dawn had stopped looking for whatever it was she was looking for in her backpack, and went to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen to munch on, but never let the conversation out of her range of hearing. She came back in and sat in her previous spot on the floor. "So, and Spike's complaining?"  
  
  
  
"No. Just wanted to make sure everything is ok with her, I guess."  
  
  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Well, you know Buffy, always with the keeping of feelings inside, and living in the land of denial." She took a bite of her apple and talked while chewing. "I think Buffy should give him a chance.' She studied that apple before taking another bite, then moved it around before her to add emphasis, "I mean, sometimes I wonder...I think they've been doinking, or at least some heavy make out sessions... you guys heard her saying his name in her sleep..." Dawn looked thoughtful for a second, then nonchalantly went on, "...and I don't think Spike wears underwear, because every time he's around Buffy..."  
  
  
  
"Dawn!" Tara and Willow said at the same time. Tara looked at Willow, a certain way that somehow or another, Dawn understood.  
  
  
  
Dawn jumped up. "Oh my God, they are! They've been..."  
  
  
  
"Dawn," Willow said, a little stern. "We never said..."  
  
  
  
"That's sooo cool." Dawn said enthusiastically. The look on the two witches told her to take it down a notch. "I mean, not in a cool, Buffy's doing a guy and doesn't even bother to tell us she has feelings for him, kinda way." Willow looked at her, her eyebrow raised, to which Dawn took as a warning. "Ok, not good she is having premarital sex. That is bad. Bad Buffy." She was quiet for as long as she could stand, then couldn't help herself, "But it's awesome. I like Spike...I wanted her to finally admit..."  
  
  
  
"Buffy hasn't admitted anything other than...I think Buffy is still confused as to what she feels for Spike."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think she's integrated the thought that she hates Spike, so far into her mind, that she doesn't even think to feel what's in her heart." Tara suggested. "Willow, not to change the subject, but we better get this done so I can start packing our stuff, and you can look up that spell. Then we'll go visit Buffy for a while, and you can fill Spike in."  
  
  
  
Dawn sat up a little more now. "That's right, you guys are leaving tomorrow night, right? Won't you take me with you? Who's going to stay here with me?"  
  
  
  
Willow patted the top of Dawn's head, as she walked by her. "Well, Spike made it sound like Buffy may not be in the hospital much longer, and Xander said if she is still there, he and Anya will stay here with you. Tara and I need this time together, and we won't be gone that long."  
  
  
  
"Will you send me a post card?"  
  
  
  
Willow chuckled. "We're just going to a bed and breakfast on the coast. Not like we are going to Hawaii or something. But yes, I'll send you a postcard."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Spike walked back inside the hospital, his lips holding a cigarette before he raised his fingers to it, and took a drag. A nurse walking by gave him a dirty look. "Sir..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah," said Spike, as he pulled it out and threw it in a drinking fountain on his way by.   
  
  
  
He could still hear the over-sized bird squawking as he turned a corner. "Sir, that's unsanitary. I'm gonna have to..." Her voice faded as he made his way to the stairs. Elevator was faster, but he needed to stretch his legs a bit more. On his way up to the fourth floor, he thought about Buffy - how he was one step closer to her, yet in reality, maybe still one-step behind. He debated now if it was a good call on his part to have asked Willow about the spell. He knew what the spell was for; he knew it was to make Buffy love that demon bloke, partially because he had figured as much so, and partially because Buffy had filled him in a little more since then. He didn't have an exact reason why he hadn't told Willow, he just thought it would be better if he acted a little dumb about it. It's not like he lied, he just didn't give her all the info.   
  
  
  
Half of him wanted the spell to have had at least some effect on her, so that maybe the chances of her loving him would be out of the near negative zone. After all, it was to make her love a demon, and that he was. But the other half, where his heart spoke from, wanted her to love him on her own free will.   
  
  
  
'It's not like she was saying she loved me, or was trying to hold my hand.' He thought to himself, 'Buffy can be nice, sometimes. But knowing there is even a smidgen of a chance that any nice words on her part are do to some sodding spell.' He pushed through the doors, and walked down a hallway that led to the unit Buffy was in.   
  
  
  
Spike entered her room, and was floored by the scene before him. Buffy was straddling Xander, who was sitting in the chair, half of his ass sliding toward the ground.   
  
  
  
"What the fuck?" Spike growled.  
  
  
  
Xander looked petrified and held his hands up. "Hey, hey, not the one, just sitting here...she came... I mean, she walked over here."  
  
  
  
Buffy continued to snuggle into Xander's neck, making Xander squeal. She said something Spike couldn't hear, but he didn't want to. This out and out disgusted him. Buffy wanted Xander? He growled again and stomped towards them.   
  
  
  
Xander kept trying to push Buffy back, but she kept insisting and asking, "Don't you want me?"  
  
  
  
Xander looked desperately at Spike. He could tell Spike was pissed, and so he wondered if this was going to end up being one of Spike's "this is going to be worth it" times. "Wait, Spike...I think she thinks I'm you or something, I don't know. I think she's sleepwalking, or delusional, or both. All I know is I'm innocent guy, here."  
  
  
  
Spike stopped and looked at her. Yeah, something was off. "Buffy?"  
  
  
  
Buffy grabbed Xander's hand and put it on her breast. Xander pulled away and said, "Hey!"  
  
  
  
Spike glared at him, "Yeah, you better 'hey'!" He touched Buffy's shoulder. "Buffy."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Spike. I know how you like it," Buffy said, but was still looking at Xander, all seductive.  
  
  
  
Xander was quite uncomfortable. "See, she thinks I'm you. And do I even want to know how she knows how you like it?"  
  
  
  
Spike looked at him, and that told Xander everything. He muttered, "Oh, oh God."  
  
  
  
Spike took Buffy's arm and shook it to wake her up. Xander pushed his hand away. "No, you are not supposed to wake someone that's sleepwalking."  
  
  
  
"Well fancy that, works out nicely for you then." He clicked his tongue. "If you think I'm going to let her..."  
  
  
  
Xander nudged Buffy slowly off of him. "No, I'm not the one that's low enough to use a situation like this to my benefit."  
  
  
  
"Oh, what, and I am?" Spike asked, acting like he was surprised by the statement, all the while, still thinking in the back of his mind he wish he were in Xander's place.  
  
  
  
Xander got Buffy to stand up, and then talked her back to the bed. She settled in, and looked like she had just gone back to her regular, sleeping self.   
  
  
  
"Well, that was interesting. What do you think brought that on?" Xander asked as he straitened out his clothes.   
  
  
  
Spike's blood went down to simmer, instead of boiling. He decided to let it go. "Hell if I know. Probably just all that's happened has her on edge, stressed out a bit."  
  
  
  
"So stress is the aphrodisiac to get Buffy wanting you?"  
  
  
  
"Ha... more or less. So anyway, the girls may be over later for a visit. Buffy should be awake by then."  
  
  
  
Xander sat back down, and took a sip of his now cold coffee. "I can't believe Buffy didn't tell me."  
  
  
  
Spike figured he meant the fact that Buffy had slept with him. "Look, I don't think it's something she was proud of." Heck, he knew it, she had told him enough times.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, but *you* were probably making buttons to wear to the demon bars that read, 'I did the slayer.'"   
  
  
  
Spike swallowed and looked away, before his temper got the best of him.   
  
  
  
Xander finally looked up at Spike. "Well, congratulations are in order. All those times I said you'd never get her, and you two were doing it all along, right?"  
  
  
  
"If I can't get it through to her that I love her, then I suppose it's worthless to even begin to explain it to you. You think it's a joke, a game... fine, but I know the truth." He felt like such a ponce... he had a reputation to keep. He was the big bad, a force to be reckoned with. Xander was scared of him, and the last news he should be flinging about was that he turns into a weak, tingly blob of mush, whenever Buffy is concerned.   
  
  
  
Spike straightened up, and put on his best evil demeanor, with a touch of "I'm so cute even you may secretly want me" charm, hidden in the undertones of his voice, "I *love* Buffy. Whether you acknowledge that as the truth or not, doesn't change the reality of it. I'd do anything for her, and I think I've proven that. I've walked over myself, to be more like her...closer to her, what she is. *If* you are truly her friend, I'd think you'd hold her hand through her decisions in life, instead of pushing her in the direction you expect her to go."  
  
  
  
Xander got up, and grabbed his jacket. He stood looking at Buffy for a while, before heading out. He got to the door and then turned back again toward Spike, who was standing with his back to him. This would be easier, he imagined, not having to look him in the face. "Tell you what. As much as I *really* hate to say this, you are right. Buffy's known you long enough to make the decision if she wants to be with you or not, on her own. So, I'm going to back off and just hope she is happy with whatever she chooses. And if she does choose to be with you, I certainly won't be having a party to welcome you to the family, but I guess I could settle for being a pain in your ass only some of the time."   
  
  
  
After Spike heard the door shut behind him, he let out a breath that was long and slow. Part of the burdening weight that had come along with his and Buffy's crazy relationship, had just been partially chipped away. It felt good.   
  
  
  
Spike walked over to admire his sleeping beauty- he liked the bead head look, reminded him of the past times he had the privilege of seeing it. It always made him want to run his fingers through her hair, but she was never one to stick around long enough to let him.   
  
  
  
He pulled the covers up around her, and grinned as he thought how little the hospital gown covered her. Too bad he hadn't been around the times she had snuck off to the bathroom...he would have had quite a sight as she walked off, seeing how her ass would have been in view through the slit in the back.   
  
  
  
He had to grab himself because the ache for her was growing, so to speak. And to know, because of the happenings a few minutes before, that she wanted him, made it all the more intense.   
  
  
After gently kissing her forehead, he went to the chair for a nap. Heck, if it wasn't a hospital, he may have kept himself occupied in a different fashion. He thought about laying his duster over his lap, but what if Buffy woke? Or a nurse came in and he had to get up for some reason. Damn it! He'd just have to wait. He cursed under his breath and let himself slip into sleep- where good things always happen.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Buffy felt the sun upon her face, and opened her eyes. She stood in a field, that stretched as far as the eye could see, and beside her stood a giant, oak tree.   
  
  
  
"Hey, fancy meeting you here."  
  
  
  
Buffy turned to the sound of Spike's voice. "Spike? What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Don't ask me, it's your sodding dream. And you could have provided me with a blanket if you were going to keep me waiting on such a sunny day." He didn't look very happy.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Buffy looked around and noticed something moving on the other side of the huge tree trunk. She walked to the other side, and stood staring at the sight before her. "I made them for you," came Spike's voice from behind her.  
  
  
  
A stick was propped up against the tree, and Spike picked it up and handed it to her. Buffy looked at him, then at the piñatas that hung from the lowest branch. "Get it all out, Buffy."   
  
  
  
She walked up to the one of Riley, the paper mache matched his initiative uniform. Captain Cardboard was written across his chest. His eyes were looking down at her, and his face looked grim. She turned, as if to say something to Spike.   
  
  
  
"Buffy, it's a dream. Nothing is real, except what you are feeling." Spike leaned against the tree and took out a fag.  
  
  
  
Buffy held the thick stick up, a little unsure. "This is for giving up on me. I had given up on myself, and you didn't stick by me. For leaving me...for leaving me," she shouted, and then knocked his legs off. "You never did like I could beat you," she said as she moved on to the next figure, her posture confident. "And you, Parker." Parker's naked form swung before her. His cock was grotesquely large and hard, the place where his heart should be, just a hole. Buffy had to smile to herself, that Spike remembered what Parker had done to her. She took aim at his cock, seeing that was more or less his heart, and hit it hard. It fell to the ground with a thump and Buffy smiled victoriously. "Let's see ya talk to all the girls with half your blood supply gone." She moved on to the next figure, biting her lip as she contemplated her actions. It was Angel. She backed away slowly.  
  
  
  
Spike now perked up a bit, was she going to back out of doing Angel in? "Oh! Hey, give me the stick, let me have a second go at the poof."   
  
  
  
Buffy nodded, "Not a chance!" She took a couple quick steps toward Angel and plunged the stick through his heart. "Also, for leaving me." Spike settled back down, smiling at the site of Buffy staking her once lover.  
  
  
  
Last but not least, was her dad- the hardest one by far, because he was the beginning. Buffy stood there for what seemed like hours, thinking. Then she let loose, hitting him over and over, all the while crying and pleading to know why he wasn't in her life. Spike had to leave to the other side of the tree, because it was even too much for him to watch. His heart was breaking for her.   
  
  
  
Finally, her voice died down, and so did her sobs, so he went back to meet up with her. She was wiping away the last of her tears, and a radiant smile broke across her face. "I'm ready."   
  
  
  
Buffy felt the ground move, and then she fell into a blackness that surrounded her. Then in an instant, she was sitting by a fire, in the dessert, talking to the first Slayer.  
  
  
  
Buffy sat there as the other slayer shuffled around behind the fire. The flames seemingly engulfed her. Then she was still, as she stood staring into Buffy's eyes, slightly unnerving her. The first Slayer resumed her crouching and walking behind the fire. Her voice rose above the roar of the fire, "You will slowly wake to life, just as you will slowly fade from it. That's how life is; not easy answers to complicated questions, as you expect." The painted woman threw something that looked like dust, into the fire. "Nothing in life is for sure, but death. Your death was your gift, and love was behind your gift. Without it, your gift would have not have been so potent."  
  
  
  
Buffy digested what she could of her words. "But why was I brought back?"  
  
  
  
"So full of love, so scared to feel. Now be free to love fiercely, freely, and except the love that is given to you in return. Don't be afraid of it. Don't let fear be stronger than your desire." The flames rose higher, until everything became a brilliant orange that she had to close her eyes against. Once the heat of the flames was gone, Buffy opened her eyes and saw the hospital ceiling through thick haze. Sitting up, she felt almost nauseous. Everything felt tilted, and distorted. Then she saw a tiny light come toward her, until it burst into radiant beams, and settled into her mother's image. "Mom!" Joyce went over and hugged her daughter.  
  
  
  
"Mommy." She clung against her mother's form. "Are you real? Or am I still dreaming?"  
  
  
  
Joyce patted Buffy's head, which was now buried against her chest. "No, this isn't a dream Buffy."  
  
  
  
Buffy looked up into her mother's face and then touched it, barely containing her tears as she did so. "I missed you. It's been so hard..."  
  
  
  
"I know. I've missed you, too. Since you left, I've been looking over you, as always."  
  
  
  
Buffy scrunched up her face. "Left?"  
  
  
  
"Heaven." Joyce smoothed down Buffy's hair. "I had hoped you wouldn't remember; I knew it would only make it harder."  
  
  
  
"I...I was in Heaven? I thought so, but I couldn't remember any of it. Just the feeling of being there, that's all I took back with me. I guess that's why it felt so peaceful, and happy. You were there with me." Understanding washed over Buffy.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we were together. I knew you were coming because I saw it all happen. And what you did for Dawn, I've never been so proud of you Buffy. I knew you had turned into a woman before I had to leave the earth, but never as much so, as on that day."  
  
  
  
"Why did you let them bring me back here?"  
  
  
  
"I wanted it because I thought you needed it."  
  
  
  
"What?" asked Buffy, nothing less than totally confused.  
  
  
  
"Buffy, I know every detail of your life. Things you never filled me in on, I now know. Things that happened after I left the Earth, I have seen." Joyce wiped a tear from Buffy's cheek. "You were happy in Heaven, but I knew there were things left undone at home. I knew someday you would be here with me again, but for you to be able to go back and finish your life, that's a one-time deal. Something not many people get to do, but since you had put your life out to save the world, I knew my request would be answered."  
  
  
  
"You asked for me to come back here?"  
  
  
  
Joyce kissed Buffy's forehead, then looked her dead in the eye. "From now on, every morning that you look out a window and see the sun rising into a yellow sky, embrace this world, and know you are meant to be here." Joyce pulled Buffy into a fierce hug. "I have to go. I love you and Dawn very much, Buffy. Know I am always with you, and *will* see you again, someday."  
  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
Joyce slowly backed away, still looking at Buffy. She stopped by Spike, who was still sleeping in the chair, but never took her eyes off of her daughter's face. "Follow your heart." Then her mother's form fell into itself, until there was just that little dot of light that whipped away in a second. The room shifted, and everything felt back to normal.   
  
  
****  
-TBC- 


	10. Change of Heart

Yellow Skies  
By:Isis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon and ME do.   
  
  
**A.N.- I thought this would be the last chapter, but another one is on the way. :) Please review or email me any thoughts or suggestions. I do plan on starting another fic after this one is completed. Anyway, would like to know what I need to work on, and what are my strong points. Thanks:)  
  
*Thanks to MadRog as always...she always finds time to help me, chat with me on the computer and be a friend, while keeping on top of her own fic.   
  
  
Reviews: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and kept me going. It makes me very happy!  
  
Email: isis_fanfic@hotmail.com   
  
  
Distribution: Yes, but please ask first, and let me know where it's going.  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
This is rated:R but you can go to the site I share with my beta, MadRog, to read the NC-17 version. I just now had to delete the part that I couldn't have on here, and throw something else in, so I hope it works...it was done pretty fast.   
You can review here or at the site.   
At the index page, click on Isis and then go to Chapter 10  
www.sunnydale-tales.com  
*******************************************************************  
  
-Chapter 10-  
  
Change of Heart  
  
*************  
  
Buffy sat quietly, her mind trying to soak in every detail of her dream and the words her mother had just spoken. Tears eventually slipped down her cheeks, and her shoulders shook with each soft sob. It wasn't long until Spike was by her side.   
  
  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" he asked, gliding his hand up and down her bare arm.  
  
  
  
She looked at him with big, glassy eyes. He searched her over, making sure she was in one piece and nothing on her lovely body was visibly hurt. All he noticed was her trembling lip and the childish, sweet way she was looking at him; it was all he could do not to pull her into his arms. He was going to give in to that temptation, but Dr. Garrison chose that moment to walk in.  
  
  
  
"Miss Summers, good, you are awake. I was hoping you would be. Is everything ok?"  
  
  
  
Buffy wiped her last tear away, and smiled. "Everything is fine."   
  
  
  
"Good. Well, things are going to be even better for you. You can go home in the morning. I don't know how, but your body had had remarkable healing in the short time you've been here. There usually aren't any circumstances that we would let a patient discontinue their antibiotics, but this time, I'll let it slip by."  
  
  
  
Buffy was very please by this news, and it only gave her hope she could leave earlier. "Can I go home now?"  
  
  
  
Dr. Garrison smirked. "Pushing your luck, aren't you little lady? Don't you think it's best you stay just a few more hours and get as much rest as you can?"  
  
  
  
"I'm rested." She inhaled deeply and put on her most charming smile, trying to look as alert as possible. "See? All awake and ready for some homemade food."  
  
  
  
Spike sat on the arm of the chair and chuckled from his perch. "Yes, luv. I've heard you're are quite the cook."  
  
  
  
"Hey," Buffy said, then looked back at the doctor with puppy eyes. "So, is that a yes?"  
  
  
  
He thought for a moment. "Only if you promise to call if any of your symptoms come back. If I had any thought there could be a relapse, I wouldn't even consider this option."  
  
  
  
"So, that's a yes?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
After the doctor left, Spike gathered Buffy's things while she made phone calls. The first was to Xander, to request a ride home, and the second was to the house to say she'd be on her way, shortly.  
  
  
  
Buffy pulled on her sneakers and was tying them when Spike mentioned he had to go back to his place, for a change of clothes and something to eat.   
  
  
  
"But..." Buffy stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.   
  
  
  
"But what?" Spike asked.  
  
  
  
"Well...can't you come back to my place after?"  
  
  
  
Spike thought he detected a slight whininess in her voice that reminded him of her younger half. "Yeah, Dawn may like to see me. Haven't had her bend my ear in a while." He waited to see what she'd say.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Dawn would like to see you. She likes you a lot, you know."  
  
  
  
"I do know."  
  
  
  
Buffy figured he must like having the certainty of knowing that, unlike how he had to question her own feelings. "Hey, I told you I like you." She stuck her tongue out at him, trying to be playful and make him forget how serious this conversation could turn.   
  
  
  
Spike's eyebrows lifted and his forehead wrinkled up. "Don't do that, 'less you mean it."  
  
  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and went back to tying her shoe. "So, see you later then?"  
  
  
  
"You can count on it," he said on the way by, then slipped out the door.   
  
  
  
Buffy straightened up, a little smile blossoming on her face. 'I always do,' she thought to herself.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
As the vampire burst into dust, Spike looked around for any other gits that wanted to test his strength. Yes, tonight he was up for a fight, and he wouldn't mind a few more baddies to satisfy his craving. Then again, any distraction took away from his getting back to the Slayer, with minimum minutes lost.   
  
  
  
Deciding that the end result of kicking a demon's ass was going to be a whole hell of a lot less satisfying than the end result of what could happen later with Buffy, Spike made a dash toward his crypt. He hoped, beyond hope, that things were about to take a turn for the better. As in, 'I'm desperately in love with you, Spike,' better. Signs so far were indicating that that was the road they had been traveling down the last couple of days. It was Willow, though, that would tell him as to whether this would be a dead end, or not.   
  
  
  
Spike finally saw his crypt and slowed down. He hadn't felt this giddy in a long time, and his optimism was slowly being resurrected by the minute. He bit his bottom lip, as he pushed his door open.   
  
  
  
Confusion stopped him in his tracks. "Harm?"  
  
  
  
"Spike!" Harmony said as she ran up to him.  
  
  
  
Spike put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Harmony's bubbly nature didn't notice his not so happy attitude. "Oh, ya know. Just passing though." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there is like a few people looking for me, but I thought I could stop by and say hello." She waved her hand. "Hello." Now she was rubbing her hand over his chest. "Did you miss me?"   
  
  
  
"Harm, I thought I wouldn't have the displeasure of seeing your ass again."  
  
  
  
Harmony had to stop to mull that statement over. "I...I thought maybe you had your fun with the Slayer and by now would be missing what you had." She turned so her ass faced him, and then gave it a little slap. "Remember how you-"  
  
  
  
"Harm!" Spike walked away toward the fridge, not the least bit interested. What he had had with Harm now looked like innocent fun, after what he had experienced with Buffy. She knew how to do things that drove him wild, and on top of that, he loved her.   
  
  
  
"But Spikey, you know I can't stay away from you. I think of you all the time." Harmony cuddled up to his turned back. She slid her hands up his outer-thighs and onto his butt.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Watch it." He shooed her away with his flailing arms. He hadn't noticed before, but she was scantly dressed, and what she did have on was see through. "Come prepared, did you? You must belong to the 'Lingerie For On The Run' club."  
  
  
  
Harmony gave a devious smile. "Never know what may pop up." She looked down with displeasure. "And for the money I spent, you would think it would have come with a thong or something." She looked back up, daring him to take notice of what lacked underneath her red getup.   
  
  
  
Spike had no desire. "Harm." His tone was threatening, but then his voice softened. "You don't have to sleep with someone to get their approval. Or a favor, for that matter. If that's what it takes, maybe you should reconsider."  
  
  
  
Harmony looked confused. "But you always..."  
  
  
  
"I know." Spike looked away after he cut her off, then looked back at her. "And it was wrong. I used you, and I treated you like you didn't matter."  
  
  
  
"So, are you saying there isn't something wrong with me? Because I always felt I could only get your approval if I..."  
  
  
  
"No, pet. It was me. I'm sorry." He didn't bother to mention that yes, she was quite the ditz. That was neither here nor there.  
  
  
  
Harmony crossed her arms around herself, almost like she was trying to cover up. "Spikey." She made a soft ohhh sound. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said."  
  
  
  
Spike picked up his bag of clothes and blood. "Listen, I have to go. But if you need to stay the night, to be safe and all, you can. Just be gone by morning." He could see a question in her eyes. "Yes, Harm, I still love her."  
  
  
  
Harmony shook her head, that she understood, he guessed. "Bye, Harm."  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Buffy sat on the couch watching as her hungry friends devoured the take-out food. As good as it was, she didn't feel like eating as much as she thought she would be capable of. A few excuses went through her mind: the bad taste of hospital food lingering in her mouth, shrunk stomach, past the hungry to nauseous stage, I'm in love...the last one made her almost choke on her soda. What? No way, she told herself. But there was no way around it, the possibility had entered her mind and she could no longer deny it. It was the truth. All the symptoms were present: the queasy stomach, fast heartbeat, sweaty hands, and she didn't need to call the doctor, because she knew it had nothing to do with her previous illness. 'Nope,' she thought, 'Self Diagnoses: Love Sick.' The realization amused her, more than put her off, though she was a bit scared of the notion. 'Then again,' she thought, 'at least if it was going to happen, it happened with such a hot, strong, unbelievable in b--'  
  
  
  
"Buffy, you are glowing. What did they put in those veins of yours?" Xander asked, bringing her back to the here and now.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" she asked, looking around, thinking the sound of his cup being place on the table was the front door clicking shut. Disappointed, she sighed. 'Where the hell is he? If he doesn't show up here, I'm going to go find him and kick his ass...no, no more ass kicking. Then I'll tell him it's not polite to keep a woman waiting...then I'll tie him up and torture him by grabbing-' Buffy jumped up. "Spike!" she said as he came in. Then she sat back down, noticing everyone had raised an eyebrow at her outburst. She let her eyes roam over his body, which was leaning against the doorframe surrounded by his cocky aura. Her eyes lingered on where his hands hung, his thumbs hooked through his belt loops. 'mmm...remember what we did with that belt, Spike?' She looked up and saw that he was watching her, and she wondered if he had read her mind. Looking away quickly, and trying to hide the color that had burst into her cheeks, she grabbed some chips. Why was she blushing? Maybe it was because her friends were watching so closely. Yes, but also because now things were different, she reminded herself. Sure, the chemistry that bounced between the two of them had always been there, but now, for the first time, love was no longer a one-way street. Things were certainly going to be more complicated than ever.   
  
  
  
"Hi, Spike." Anya said. "Can I take your coat? And are you hungry?"   
  
  
  
Spike looked at her like she was wacked. "Ummm, no, and not hungry really. Brought some blood with me, so I'm all set."  
  
  
  
"Oh, ok," she replied with her chipper voice. "I'm trying to work on manners. Xander gave me a book on things I need to work on."  
  
  
  
"Nothing to work on, pet. I like your...ways."  
  
  
  
Anya smiled. "Thank you." She turned to Xander. "Did you hear that?"  
  
  
  
Xander rolled his eyes. "That coming from a handicapped demon to an ex-demon."  
  
  
  
Willow came back into the room with some extra chip dip. "Hey Spike, I didn't hear ya come in. Why don't you come help me for a second?"  
  
  
  
Spike followed her into the kitchen, looking behind himself to make sure nobody had trailed in after them. "So, let's have it," he said, trying to keep his voice low. Anticipation gripped his dead heart. What if it was the spell that had the slayer acting all wonky toward him? Then he'd have to do the noble thing and have Willow undue it. Then what would he do?   
  
  
  
Spike looked at Willow and noticed the joyful demeanor she had just had a moment before, was now replaced with a passive attitude. Maybe it was foreshadowing, or a hint of what she was about to say. He swallowed hard with fear that his hope was about to be popped like a little pea.   
  
  
  
After Willow put a couple of dishes in the sink, she sat on a bar stool and laid one of her hands on an old, brown book. "Well, it took me a while to find it, but I did find the spell you were talking about."  
  
  
  
Spike tried to read her face, to prepare himself for any bad news. But then his brain registered her next sentence had begun with, 'good news', so he tuned back into her voice.  
  
  
  
"...is, is that the spell didn't work. He had like threee more sentences to say, plus he needed some of the demon's blood to pour over the stone. You didn't mention him having any."  
  
  
  
Spike tried not to smile. He really did.   
  
  
  
Willow knew then, by his smile and the way his eyes glistened, that he truly cared for her friend. She touched his hand. "Spike, that doesn't automatically mean that she loves you though. It just means if she does, it's because she wants to."  
  
  
  
Spike nodded to say he understood her, then followed her back in and took a seat by Buffy, who was fidgeting with a throw pillow. He let himself recline into a relaxed position. No need to let the girl know everything in him was tight with excitement and heightened hope. His mind jumped around trying to figure out why she had been so much more caring toward him, if it wasn't the spell. Could she really have changed that much in the time he had been gone? He wanted to believe she could have, and maybe she actually had reasoned that her feelings were in fact feelings of lo--. 'No, hold on there mate, no need to let your boat of hope float just yet,' Spike reminded himself. 'Don't cast your line, till you're sure the girl is willing to bite.' He! He mused at his analogy, cause he knew the girl liked to bite.   
  
  
  
Dawn smiled at the two and decided to have a little fun. "So, Spike, what's with the bag? Spending the night?"   
  
  
  
This took Spike a little off guard. Buffy had asked him to come over, but what had made him think he was staying? "Ummm...I just, just thought-"  
  
  
  
Tara piped up. "I told him he could bring his laundry over, anytime he felt the need."  
  
  
  
Spike smiled mentally. Saved by the witch.   
  
  
  
Xander gave a short, sharp laugh. "So, in other words, we won't see him very often."  
  
  
  
"Very funny, Harris."   
  
  
  
Tara was definitely the nice one of the group. Her face was gleaming as she spoke to him once more. "So, still having those cramps, Spike?"  
  
  
  
"Cramps?" asked Buffy, looking confused.  
  
  
  
"Ah, yeah." Spike said. "I've been fine, thanks."  
  
  
  
"So, you've found out the cause?" Oh, this was pretty funny, Tara thought to herself. Spike was squirming all right.  
  
  
  
Spike grabbed a buffalo wing and shoved it in his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer.   
  
  
  
Tara got up, but kept talking. "Did you try ice like I suggested? I heard it can make them go away pretty fast, but I also heard if you stretch it out and rub it with something warm, it tends to feel better."   
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Dawn.   
  
  
  
"Nothing," came Spike's fast reply.   
  
  
  
"Oh," Dawn said, then grabbed a DVD. "Anyone wanna watch?"  
  
  
  
Buffy started picking up the mess around her. "No. It's getting late."  
  
  
  
Dawn grabbed a Fortune 8 Ball off the shelf from behind her. Fine, if everyone wanted to sit around like bumps on a log and leave her out of their mysterious blabbering, she'd lighten things up. She started to shake it, but then Anya grabbed it out of her hand.   
  
  
  
"What's this?" Anya asked, eyeing the ball curiously.  
  
  
  
"Obviously you need to work on not being grabby. It's rude."   
  
  
  
"It's rude? How so? Does it say bad things?"  
  
  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "No, it tells your fortune. You ask a question, shake it, and then read what it says in that little window."  
  
  
  
"Oh...ok,' Anya said with childish enthusiasm. "Do you see lots of money in my near future?" She shook it and then looked in the window. "It says, 'maybe.' Well, that's not good." She shook it again, but Dawn said she couldn't do that, unless she asked a different question.   
  
  
  
Anya looked at Xander and then down at the ball again. "Will I have an orgasm tonight?"  
  
  
  
Dawn grabbed it out of Anya's hand. "Ewww...I don't want to know the answer to that."  
Everyone gave a small chuckle. Dawn decided to play it up. "Will Buffy?" she asked, and then began to shake the ball.  
  
  
  
Buffy jumped to her feet, embarrassed. "Give me that." She took it from her sister.   
  
  
  
Dawn crossed her arms. "It's not like we don't all know about Spike, Buffy."   
  
  
  
Buffy turned toward Xander, than Willow and Tara, questioning them with her eyes. They all shrugged innocently. How the heck had her sister found out?  
  
  
  
Spike was astounded that they all knew. 'Bout time Goldilocks admitted that she tasted the porridge,' he thought, then wondered if she had also admitted she liked it. Chances were more in his favor now, and he winked at Buffy when she noticed his smug smile.   
  
  
  
"Will Dawn be going to bed now?" Buffy asked the ball. "Oh, surprise, surprise, it says, 'most definitely.'"  
  
  
  
"Ah! You didn't even shake." Dawn complained.  
  
  
  
"I don't have to. I have the infinite knowledge of when you are about to bring your ass upstairs."  
  
  
  
Dawn reluctantly said goodnight to everyone, and headed up to her room.   
  
  
  
Tara stopped her. "Wait. Buffy, Will and I were just talking. How about you let us take Dawn to a late night movie. It will give you some time alone."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Buffy, can I?" Dawn squealed.  
  
  
Buffy knew Tara meant alone with Spike. The thought made her heart go all crazy again, but it was a good kind of crazy. "Ok." Being around him may be a little less uncomfortable when they weren't around. She only hoped she didn't regret her decision.  
  
  
  
Willow got up and grabbed her jacket. "We'll try not to be out real late," she said to Buffy, with a wink. "Xander, don't you have that thing to do?" she asked him, trying to emphasize her question by making certain facial expressions.  
  
  
  
"Thing?" asked Anya, clearly not getting the hint.  
  
  
  
Xander patted her knee. "Yeah, that thing, remember? That we have to do tonight."  
  
  
Anya's eyebrows met in confusion, then relaxed, as she seemingly understood. She leaned in toward him, but was still audible to the others. "Ooooh, that thing that we are not supposed to talk about in front of Dawn. Sex, right? "   
  
  
  
"Ah, guys, I'm right here." Dawn said, befuddled by Anya's lack of common sense.   
  
  
  
"Oh, right." Anya said as she jumped up from her sitting position, pulling Xander up with her. She made her cutest face at him. "That's so sweet, you told them ahead of time we couldn't stay late cause you wanted to get me home in bed..."  
  
  
  
"An." Xander said sternly, pulling her out the door. "See ya later, Buff."  
  
  
  
Buffy could only stand still as everyone scurried around her, grabbing their belongings, and picking up left-over food as quickly as possible. Since when did Xander want her to be alone with Spike? If her mind hadn't of been so busy digesting the fact that she was once again feeling the girlish giddiness that she had lost long ago, she may in fact think more in depth about the perplexing change in the relationship between her only two guy friends. But for now, it made no difference. Who was she to challenge a good twist in fate, anyhow?   
  
  
  
Dawn gave Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later. Bye."  
  
  
  
Buffy closed the door behind her friends, and then went to sit down by Spike. Her hands roamed over her skirt and then came to a rest, folded in her lap. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like he was a stranger. It did all seem new to her though.   
  
  
  
Buffy took some quick peeks at him out of the corner of her eyes. 'And look at him... all relaxed with not a care in the world. Well...wait...why is he being so quiet? Spike is never quiet.' It unnerved her. It wasn't like she didn't already know how he felt about her, so why the change of personality?' His voice startled her from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Not worried about your friends being out so late?"  
  
  
  
She gave him a crooked smile. "Oh, no. They can handle themselves. Xander will probably drop them off at the movies, and then they will either get a taxi, or bum a ride from someone they know. Dawn usually runs into people she knows there."  
  
  
  
He turned to face her more. "No patrolling tonight?" 'At least that would give my hands something to do besides itch to grab you,' he thought.   
  
  
  
"No. I don't think I'm up to it. Tomorrow night for sure though." Buffy got up and started looking at the things around the living room, like she hadn't seen them a million times already. Pictures, nick-knacks, books, her reflection...wait...was that a misplaced hair? She smoothed it back, hoping he didn't notice.   
  
  
  
"So," she said, trying to steady her heartbeat when she looked at him. "Want to go sit out on the porch with me?" It was too quiet in the house. At least outside the breeze or a car going by would fill in some of the quiet moments. What was that called? Comfortable silence? Echk, this was not comfortable at all. It was more like, 'I feel like I'm going to puke, and why did I let them leave me alone with this...this...totally hot...'  
  
  
  
"Buffy?" Spike asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" She looked up from the piece of pizza crust she had been studying. 'Oh God, he just caught me daydreaming. Way to go, Miss Smoothy Pants.' "Yeah? What?"   
  
  
  
"I said I'd like to."   
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" asked Buffy once again. 'What did I ask him to do?' Buffy tried going over the last minute in her head. 'Did I say something out loud while thinking...of his yummy...'  
"What did I ask you to do...with me?"   
  
  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?" he asked as he went to touch her forehead to see if her fever was coming back. She looked kind of clammy.   
  
  
  
Buffy jumped back at his touch. "I'm fine. Just a little sick to my stomach I guess. Probably just something I ate."  
  
  
  
"You asked me to sit outside with you."  
  
  
  
"Yes. Yes, I mean I would like that. You, me, sitting."  
  
  
  
Spike looked at her through narrowed eyes, then shook his head. "Come on, then."  
  
  
  
They went out and sat on the top step. Spike pulled out a cigarette. He was quite nervous himself, and if he dared guess so, Buffy was also. It was kind of funny seeing the slayer reduced to a stuttering mess, all because she was alone with him. And to think, this moment was finally here, the moment he knew that Buffy may have finally shifted on her pedestal and looked at him eye-level. But what did this mean? She just looked at him as a friend? An equal friend, but nothing else? He wanted to believe her fidgeting fingers, and darty eyes, were a hint of something more.  
  
  
  
"Buffy, haven't been out here since..."  
  
  
  
"Since you left."   
  
  
  
"Buffy, I'd never leave you. That...that was a last resort. But don't think of it as leaving, think of it as just giving you space." He touched her head gently, pulling her hair out of her face. He slid the pad of his thumb down her check, then hooked his finger under her chin to turn her eyes toward him.   
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't look down any longer, and lifted her eyes to his cool-blue ones. Something within her flared, and she felt like everything around her had fallen away. "I missed you."  
  
  
  
Spike pulled his hand away and just let himself sink further into her doe eyes. "I missed you, too."  
  
  
  
"I missed you during patrolling, mostly. I got used to you tormenting me with your snarky remarks." Buffy smiled and looked back down at her hands. "And watching you fight. The way you move...it's incredible"  
  
  
  
"In what situation, luv?" Spike asked, obviously enjoying the opportunity to tease her.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys." A voice came, and the two looked up to see Clem walking toward them. Buffy was glad of the interruption.  
  
  
  
"Hi Clem, what's going on?" asked Buffy.  
  
  
  
"Thought I may find you here, Spike. What's up with the blonde nut at your place?"  
  
  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. Just what he needed to come up. "Harmony."  
  
  
  
"Harmony?" Buffy asked, more than curiosity stabbing at her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Harmony." He saw the questions in her eyes. "When I went home earlier, she was there. Guess she was running away from some blokes, and stopped by to say hi."  
  
  
  
Clem sat down on the grass. "Well, I was staying there, like you said I could, and she just shows up out of the blue and tells me to leave. Says she's staying there now. And the nerve she has; she sent me out the door without a chance to get any of my snacks. Oh, and my movie. Now it's going to be overdue and then I'm-"  
  
  
  
"Clem, don't worry about it. You can get your stuff tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Clem didn't stop. "And the nightmares I'll be having. She had so much skin showing."  
  
  
  
Buffy's head was reeling. Harmony, staying at his place? Why? 'Oh, like I don't know the answer to that.'  
  
  
  
Buffy stood up. "Ah, ya know, I'm not feeling too well, and so I think I'm going to head to bed. You guys have a nice night. I'll be seeing you, Spike." She tried to hide her anger. How could he say he loves her and then fuck that blonde, empty-headed twit. Well, then again, he hadn't said he loved her in quite some time, so maybe he no longer did.   
  
  
  
Buffy shut the backdoor behind her and ran up to her room. Her bed bounced as she flung herself on top of it and buried her head in her pillow, trying to drown out the sound of her crying. Shit, this was definitely jealously she was feeling, and jealousy, she knew, was the cherry on top of her 'I'm in love with Spike' cake. This was exactly why she was scared; love involved too many feelings, and too little control.   
  
  
  
She felt the bed move and her body tilted more to one side. Great, Spike. Her body felt ridged, and hot. Not in a good way though.   
  
  
  
Spike touched her shoulder. "Buffy. I'm sorry. It was hard to get Clem to leave." He tried pulling her up. "Buffy."  
  
  
  
"Go away, Spike."  
  
  
  
"Dammit, Buffy. What the hell is your problem?" Spike asked, his temper flaring. He got up and started pacing.  
  
  
  
Denial Buffy, 'I hate the world' Buffy, and 'I'm going to stake you' Buffy, he had experience with. But this new jealous version of Buffy he had no idea how to deal with. Did it take his usual insightful, strait up self, or a softer side? He didn't know.  
  
  
  
"My problem?" she sat up, tears falling down her face, which was now a flustered red.   
  
  
  
Spike sat back down. "Don't cry." He said softly, wiping her tears away. "I don't know what I did or said wrong. If it's Harmony, don't be upset over that."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, like I don't know what you two were doing, while I was sitting here waiting for you." She spit the words out at him.  
  
  
  
Spike couldn't help but smile at that comment. Maybe he was heading in the right direction after all. "Didn't know you'd care, slayer."  
  
  
  
Buffy's mouth fell open. He didn't want to hear whatever was going to come screeching out of it anytime soon. He knew how mad she could get. "Buffy, I didn't do anything with her. She wanted to. Well, I should say, thought she had to, in order to get me to let her stay there. I explained to her that that was the old me, and that she could stay there tonight, but had to be gone by morning."  
  
  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "The old you?"  
  
  
  
Spike leaned in closer. "Yes, the me before I fell in love with you." He touched her nose with the tip of his finger, to lighten the mood.   
  
  
  
"I feel like such a doof." She said, making a little pout lip.  
  
  
  
She believes me? That wasn't so hard. Guess that means she trusts me, too, Spike thought with wonder. Wow. Spike looked at the girl he had loved for so long. Her sudden onslaught of shyness and her trembling lips made her irresistible. He moved in and gently pressed his lips to hers. At first he thought he felt a slight resistance and didn't know whether to back off, but then he felt her hands pull him closer. He cupped the side of her face, and used his other hand to hold her against him. Buffy moaned his name, and he reacted by pushing her back onto the bed.   
  
  
  
Buffy let her hands roam over his back, feeling the muscles as they jumped beneath his skin with every moment. His full weight was on top of her, except for this chest, which was slightly raised, due to his arms holding him above her. His lips felt cool and soft against hers, although at the same time, it was an extremely intense kiss, full of emotion. She couldn't stop saying his name, anytime he allowed her a breath. 'If I wasn't in Heaven before, then I sure am now,' she thought.   
  
  
This was different than before, somehow. It seemed untainted and not controlled by lust. Yes, the attraction was still there, the deep wanting, the hungry touching, but it was...ok. And she knew it was because of her. She finally had her heart in place and in check. Free. That is how she felt.   
  
  
"Spike?"  
  
  
"Hmmm...Yeah, Buffy?" He asked between the nibbles he was placing on her throat.   
  
  
  
"Just incase you are wondering-"  
  
  
  
Spike stopped, and looked at her. His heart almost beat with hope.  
  
  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes."I love you. I'm in love with you, Spike."   
  
  
  
"Finally came to your senses, did ya, luv?" Spike said, teasing, but then let the impact of her words hit him.   
  
  
  
Her face slightly twisted, and he noticed she was getting a little teary eyed. He closed his own eyes for a moment and then placed a kiss on her forehead. His eyes met up with hers again, right after. "Still love you, as always." Swallowing, for some reason, had just become harder to do.  
  
  
  
"I know," she said, affectionately touching his face. It felt good to know that, instead of questioning him, or accusing him of it not being real. How she must have hurt him all those times.  
  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry for any time I hurt you."   
  
  
  
Spike didn't say anything, but the expressions that washed over his face told her that that meant a lot to him. He went back to kissing her, and she let herself relax once more in his arms. The moment he had contact with her body, she swore it felt so good; she wanted to claim it was on some kind of spiritual level.   
  
  
  
His lips pulled at hers and his familiar taste brought back a flood of memories. How she loved his smell, and the way he touched her like he had no business doing so. She supposed he still felt that way, and would take him some time to get used to the idea she felt him worthy.   
  
  
  
Things were getting pretty hot, but Buffy wasn't sure if she was ready to take it any further. "Spike, I don't think that-"  
  
  
"K, luv... believe me, just holding you against me is a blessing. Well, if a vampire could be blessed, that is." Spike pulled her closer and she snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest.   
  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. "You are stuck with me, you know."  
  
  
  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way, but I'm sure, given our history, you already guessed that." Spike rolled onto his side and ran his fingers through her hair. "If any bloke messes with you, I'll snap off each of his fingers, one by one."  
  
  
  
"Oh, how sweet." She said, sarcastically. Actually, while his cocky attitude was one of the things that gave him such an allure, she was glad he also had a sweet side. Even if he expressed it rather oddly at times. She smiled to herself, and then thought during the silence that followed.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Spike, his fingers stroking the outside of the arm she had leisurely hung over his stomach.   
  
  
  
"Just wondering about the future."  
  
  
"Hmmm...and what are you wondering?"  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed. "Can you promise me everything is going to be ok?"  
  
  
  
Spike tilted his head, trying to look at her. "I'll take that as a joke, Buffy."  
  
  
  
Buffy laughed a little, not caught off guard by that comeback. She knew he couldn't.  
  
  
  
Spike moved his fingers down her arm once more and then threaded them with hers. " I can't promise you tomorrow, let alone the future. Unforeseen circumstanced love to muck up promises, luv."   
  
  
  
"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
  
  
Spike bit his lip, playfully, before doing the same to hers. He kissed her sweetly. "I'm devoted to you, Buffy, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and you love me. That's all there is. That's all we need."  
  
  
  
Buffy felt content for the first time since she could remember. She let herself take in the feeling of his body so close to hers, and his arm protectively holding her close. Here he was, in her bed, her room, her house. Something about the security and certainty she felt at that moment made her relax into the first stage of sleep.   
  
  
****  
-TBC- 


	11. A Whole New World

Yellow Skies  
By:Isis  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anything related to, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Joss Whedon and ME do.   
  
  
Rated:R  
  
  
***This last chapter brings with it my final thank you to MadRog.   
Thank you for your ideas, and time spent going over my chapters. I'm glad you happened along and became a friend. This story may have ended long before now, if it weren't for you. It's been a lot of fun!  
  
  
***A.N.-. I guess things have turned a bit fluffy, especially with the last couple chapters. Sorry, for those of you who don't like that, but I do. I need it right now:)  
  
  
  
This is my first fic, as I have stated, and I'm sure I have a lot to work on. It would be nice to hear more from the readers. There is no way I can please everyone, but I will take whatever you say into consideration. This is the last chapter, so please let me know what you think. Your words mean a lot to me!   
  
  
Reviews: Thanks to all that have reviewed and followed this story. It was for you, after all, and I hope it was worth the time you spent reading it.   
  
Email: isis_fanfic@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
The NC-17 parts of this chapter have been deleted. If you would like to read the original chapter, please go to www.sunnydale-tales.com and click on my name.  
*******************************************************************  
Chapter 11  
A Whole New World  
  
  
  
A knock on the door brought Buffy out of her deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered, trying to adjust to her surroundings. Bed... closed curtains...curtains closed because of hot vampire in bed?... oh yeah. Buffy smiled down at Spike's tousled hair and used one of her fingers to trace along the outline of his abs. Visions of what had happened sparked in her memory. Why the hell did morning have to come so fast? And why wouldn't the persistent knocker catch a clue that obviously she didn't want to leave the snuggly, warm blanket, or the cool body that was sprawled out beside her?   
  
  
  
Buffy mumbled as she made her way toward the door. "Alright already," she said as she opened the door. She hushed Willow as she went into the hall, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Gees, it's like trying to wake the dead."  
  
  
  
"Is that rhetorical? Cause dead guy is still asleep." Buffy quipped.  
  
  
  
"Guess you wore him out, huh?" Willow mused.  
  
  
  
"Maybe." Buffy gave an innocent shrug. "How did it go at the movies?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, it was fun, in a Dawn did ask like every five minutes what we thought you and Spike were up to, kinda way. We ended up spending like fifteen bucks on candy and popcorn to shut her up."   
  
  
  
Buffy chuckled along with her friend. "Yeah, well, she was either sincerely curious, or figured that was a way to get some junk food," Buffy said.  
  
  
  
"I'm guessing both, knowing her. She ended up spotting one of her classmates and sat with her half way through the movie."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for taking her out. She loves spending time with you and Tara," Buffy said as she followed her friend downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
"No, prob. Figured some of us had better things to do than sleep." Willow winked.   
  
  
  
"Speaking of time and togetherness, Tara and I have decided to leave early. As in right away."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what time is it? Thought you looked a little peppy for it to be too early."  
  
  
  
Willow looked at her watch. "Eight A.M."  
  
  
  
A look of panic washed over Buffy's face. "Shit. Work! They must wonder where I am." Buffy started to panic. "I've probably lost my job. I mean, I ran off in the middle of a shift with Riley, and they said if I ever did that again, they would fire me. And...and...I've been gone all weekend, without calling in."  
  
  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, calm down. It's ok. I called them yesterday and told them you have been in the hospital. They said they'd called this morning to see how you are doing."  
  
  
  
Just then the phone rang. Buffy rolled her eyes and her shoulders dropped. "Can I still be in the hospital?" she pleaded.  
  
  
  
The phone rang again. Buffy sighed and then answered it. It was in fact work, and seeing she was home, they asked her to come in at ten. Knowing her bills wouldn't go away on their own, she said yes.  
  
  
  
"Going in, huh?" asked Willow. Tara came into the kitchen and poured some orange juice for Buffy.   
  
  
  
She thanked Tara and then answered Willow. "Yeah, gotta do what I gotta do."  
  
  
  
Tara smiled her sweet smile, softly touching her lover's hair. "Did you tell her we are leaving early?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Willow's eyes shone with anticipation. They had been looking forward to the quiet time together, as in no school, no researchy stuff. "We are going to do a little window shopping around the town we are staying in, before heading over to the B&B."  
  
  
  
"Is Dawn at school?" asked Buffy.  
  
  
  
"No, she wouldn't get up this morning. Guess we shouldn't have taken her out so late on a school night."  
  
  
  
"It's ok. You two have fun. Just promise to call sometime tonight so I know you are alright," Buffy said, then hugged them both.  
  
  
  
"Promise," said both girls in unison.  
  
  
  
After they left, Buffy decided she should go take a shower, but first she wanted to get back up to her bedroom and under the covers before Spike woke. This wasn't supposed to be another incident where he had to wake up alone.   
  
  
  
Buffy crept up the stairs quietly and then opened the door, stealthily slipping through. His back was to her, but she could tell he was hugging her pillow. She stood still a moment, taking in the sight of him before slipping beneath the covers. Moving the pillow, she pushed up against him, so they were facing each other. Instinctively, probably due to his sense of smell realizing her scent had just become stronger, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.   
  
  
  
"Spike," Buffy whispered against his neck. Why was she whispering? Not like the racket from a while ago woke him. But, she felt like waking him gently. Again she whispered, "Spike."  
  
  
  
"Mmm...Luv," came his reply.For some reason, his name said gently against his neck woke him.   
  
  
  
She tilted her head back so she could look up at him, just as his eyes slowly opened.   
  
  
  
Startling her, he pushed up and used the arm below him to hold himself up."Buffy?" he said, obviously astonished she was in the bed with him. Or maybe he thought he was dreaming.  
  
  
  
This was just one more reminder of just how crappy she had treated him in the past. Pushing that feeling of regret aside, cause hey, lots of make up time in the future, she gave him her biggest, brightest smile. His response to that was one of his own and she totally melted inside. This guy had to have the cutest everything. Everything about him that she hadn't noticed before was spilling out in front of her, and her mind couldn't fathom how she hadn't noticed them all before. More like ignored, she told herself. Sure, she knew he was hot. She soaked in all his hotness anytime she thought he wouldn't notice. But his cute, sweet ways were just now revealing themselves to her open eyes. Thinking back now, they were there before, but it wasn't till now that she believed in them.   
  
  
  
"You're here," he said, attentively touching her face. Then that was it. Before the last syllable was out, he was pushing her onto her back and kissing her. Buffy felt tingles fly through her body, and hot desire pooled in her lower belly. She knew she had to get away now or things were only going to progress to a point that would make it impossible.   
  
  
  
"Spike," she said. "I have to go to work."   
  
  
  
He growled. "No, stay here with me, Buffy. I need you." He was working his hand up inside his shirt she was wearing, rubbing the skin just below her breasts.   
  
  
  
"God, Spike, can you make this any harder?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, pet, if I get any harder than this, I may just burst from need."  
  
  
  
Buffy playfully whacked him across the side of his head. "About having to get out of bed, I mean, silly. I have to go get ready for work, or I'll be late."  
  
  
  
Spike finally stopped nibbling her ear and looked her in the eye. "You still work at that grease hell?" He felt some kind of shame for her having to work there, cause he wanted to provide for her. He studied her hands, as he held them against the bed above her head. They looked small and fragile, but he knew the strength they possessed. Felt it for himself, more than once. Yes, these hands were used to twist a stake through a heart of a demon, but he knew the first time it happened, they were made to touch him. To scratch him and rub him and to stroke his... he grinned with a devilish flare and then took one of her hands below the sheet.  
  
  
  
Buffy pulled away, not wanting to start something she couldn't finish. "Spike," she said, her voice low with desire. She cupped his face. "I have to go. Believe me, I don't want to. Please don't think that, or that I don't want to be with you. God knows how many times I did that."  
  
  
  
"God lost count before me, pet." Spike said teasingly, then started searching her over with his eyes and hands.  
  
  
  
Buffy looked at him quizzically. "Spike, what are you doing?  
  
  
  
"Looking for the conscience you grew over the last few days."  
  
  
  
"Ok, that's it." Buffy jumped up, straddled him and started tickling the heck out of his ribs. Spike started roaring with laughter, which in turn got Buffy giggling. She loved his laugh, so seldom heard in the past when he was around her.  
  
  
  
Spike didn't make much of an effort to get away, so she stopped. "I have to take a shower and get out of here. I'll be back around nine tonight. I have to work some extra hours." Buffy got up, ignoring his puppy eyes the best she could. Looking through her closet, she pulled out her uniform. "Dawn is still in bed. Why don't you catch some more sleep, then later she will probably wake you up for one of her cereal experiments. Believe me, you don't wanna miss it."  
  
  
  
"You're forgetting all the time I spent with her while you were..." Spike trailed off, not wanting to remember the agony he felt at that time. "I've been Dawn's guinea pig in the past, pet. I've been subjected to teen movies, boy bands, numerous hair products and the wanting of endless opinions on the latest trends."  
  
  
  
"Good, then you can deal." She went over and kissed him, letting herself linger to absorb enough of the feeling to hold her over till she got back. "I love you." She hugged him, then headed for the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Spike lay there a while, listening to the sound of the shower and thinking about how great it felt to have slept beside her all night, in her bed.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Spike woke up about two hours later, the smell of bacon drifting up from the kitchen. He figured the 'not so little one' was up and had decided to forgo the simple task of pouring cereal. In the time he had spent here with Dawn in the past, he had given her a few basic cooking lessons. Plus, she had informed him that Willow had done the same thing once in a while, whenever she was in the mood, or feeling sorry about something.   
  
  
  
Spike got up and pulled on his jeans. Now where was his damn shirt? After retrieving it from half way underneath the bed, he went down to see Dawn.  
  
  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead," Dawn cheerfully called to him as he walked in, her eyes all shiny.   
  
  
  
"Morning, school skipper." Spike said as he messed up her hair with one hand, grabbing an English muffin with the other.   
  
  
  
"Hey, hold on. Let me get the rest before you start chowing down on that. *And* I am not a school skipper," she said as she pointed a spatula at him, bits of eggs falling to the floor. "I went out just so you could be alone with Buffy, remember? I didn't get in till one this morning."   
  
  
Spike sat at the island, sipping some of the blood he had brought with him, until Dawn served him his plate of food. She pulled a seat up beside him.   
  
  
  
Dawn grabbed the salt for her eggs. "So, what did you two do?"  
  
  
  
Spike made a "humph" sound.   
  
  
  
Dawn knew it was useless. Plus, she really didn't want any details. "Buffy left me a note saying you were here and that she would be back tonight after work. Are you staying?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. Afraid you are stuck with me for the time being, Bit."  
  
  
  
Spike shoveled his food in into his mouth, trying to make it so that he didn't have time to sit like a grinning fool, but he knew Dawn saw that he was in an extra good mood this morning.   
  
  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Dawn asked, before getting up to clear her dishes. Spike took his last bite and brought his dish to the sink.  
  
  
  
"Well, I thought you should get caught up on your homework. Also, we could do some laundry and some other chores to help your sister out. I just wish I could do something nice with her. Take her somewhere tonight, or something."  
  
  
  
They both stood in silence for a long time, lost in thought. Finally, Dawn thought of something. "Spike!" she said with an excited voice, turning around suddenly.  
  
  
  
Spike jumped. "Bloody hell!"  
  
  
  
Dawn laughed. "I just thought of something. My grandmother, on my dad's side, has a big beach house she hardly ever uses. I just talked to her last weekend, and she said she was going to Europe for a couple of weeks. Why don't you take her there?"  
  
  
  
"But she isn't around to ask if it's ok."  
  
  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "My grandmother doesn't really like us. She didn't want my dad to marry my mom, so she pretty much cut ties with him after he did. Then once my mom died, she started talking to my dad more, I guess. She only called here to see if I had heard from my dad, because she hadn't been able to get in contact with him to tell him she would be back in a couple of weeks." Dawn played with a pen that was on the counter. "Not like I hear from him much, so I don't know what makes her think I'd know his whereabouts." Dawn looked up at Spike, her enthusiasm returning. "Anyway, my dad would bring Buffy and I there for a family get together every summer when we were really young. Course, it's not like anyone talked to us, but it was fun just playing at the beach and stuff."   
  
  
  
Dawn walked off and started rummaging through a draw. She held up a key. "Here it is. Dad left it behind when he moved out. He received it before getting married, and I guess my grandmother just forgot to ask for it back." Dawn walked over and handed it to him.  
  
  
  
Spike studied the key, lost in thought once again. He barely noticed Dawn leave the room with the phone.   
  
  
  
She came back in smiling. "I just called Xander. He said I can stay the night there tonight. So now you have no excuse."  
  
  
  
Spike liked this idea. He rubbed his hand once over the wad of money in his back pocket. He knew it must have been more than luck when he found it on the floor of the hospital bathroom. Wasn't a whole lot, but a heck of a lot more than he usually had.   
  
  
  
"Go get an overnight bag ready for Buffy, then bring it to her and tell her I'll pick her up after her shift. Also, bring her something to get changed into." He touched her shoulder. "If you don't mind."  
  
  
  
Dawn bounced away, happy to help in Spike's dating plans.   
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Buffy took a man's order and then found Dawn to be the next standing in line, a shit eating grin on her face. "Dawn. What are you doing here? Is Spike ok?" She knew that was a stupid question, seeing if that was so, Dawn wouldn't look so happy.   
  
  
  
"Spike's fine. Here." She handed Buffy a bag.  
  
  
  
"What's this?"  
  
  
  
"All the essentials of going on an over-night date with Spike."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked. "What date?"  
  
  
  
"The one that you are going on tonight. Spike is picking you up here after your shift. So here," she said, handing Buffy another small bag. "Put these on and be ready."  
  
  
  
"Where are we going? And where are you going to be?"  
  
  
  
"Beats me," she lied. "I'll be at Xander's. Bye! Have fun!" her sister called, skipping off.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Buffy stood outside the door of the Double Meat Palace, looking at her watch for the umpteenth time. She had gotten out a little earlier than expected, so at least she was ready.   
  
  
  
Pacing, she ended up near the alley she and Spike had had sex in during one of her breaks. She tried to block out the memory... Spike's eyes searching for hers, but she had kept her head to the side, unwilling to let him see that she wanted more. Wanted him to think this back alley sex was fine, and all she wanted. Made like love wasn't nipping at her heart and scolding her for using him the way she was.   
  
  
  
Buffy closed her eyes briefly, then walked back to wait by the door. She let the bad feelings fall from her. Now it is different, she reminded herself. A warm smile spread across her face as she saw Spike pull up on his bike. This could be fun.  
  
  
  
Buffy heard the door open behind her, and the voice of one of her female work-mates asked, "Who's the hot guy?"  
  
  
  
Buffy never looked at her, couldn't take her eyes off of Spike. "My boyfriend." It felt funny to say that. Not because she had just labeled him as that, but rather because he felt like so much more. He was her friend, and he had gone through so much with her. It's not like they had just met last weekend at the Bronze over a drink and a dance.   
  
  
  
Buffy threw the bag onto the back of the bike, kissed him, then crawled on behind him, wrapping her body up against his.   
  
  
  
"You ready, Luv?" asked Spike.  
  
  
  
Buffy replied by hugging him tighter and saying, "Mmmm hmmm."  
  
  
  
Off they went and Buffy felt wonderfully happy. To know she was his girl and to act like it gave her a feeling of weightlessness.  
  
  
  
After about an hour of driving, they came into a small town. Spike pulled into a restaurant's parking lot. "Hungry, sweetie?"  
  
  
  
Buffy got off the bike and took his hand. First time he had called her that, she thought to herself. "I must look a mess."  
  
  
  
Spike pulled her inside, out of the chilly night air. "That, I'm afraid, is impossible."  
  
  
  
A waitress brought them to a booth; the couple sat facing each other, but looked around at their surroundings. The place was quite cozy and quaint, nothing fancy and not a hole in the wall either.   
  
  
  
"This town seems familiar. I think it's where we used to have our family reunions when I was little? I'm pretty sure it is. Is it Mayfield?" Buffy asked, grabbing a menu.  
  
  
  
"That it is," Spike said looking over his menu, his grin hidden below it.   
  
  
  
The waitress came with their drinks and took their orders. After that Buffy realized she didn't have much cash on her. "Shit. Spike, I don't have money on me. Maybe there is an ATM around-"  
  
  
  
Spike grabbed her hand and held it. "It's ok. I have some."  
  
  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "You? Great, do I even want to know how?"  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have to ask. Just trust me."  
  
  
  
That was something highly unusual for her nature, but seeing that he had changed so much, she figured she could. She shook her head slightly, and watched his thumb methodically rubbing over the top of her fingers.   
  
  
  
They ate their food while they had some light- hearted banter- heck, even making inside jokes like a regular couple.   
  
  
  
"I'm stuffed." Buffy said, pushing her plate away. "Another bite and I'm going to have to undo my pants."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but I can't take that as a threat. I rather it be a promise."  
  
  
  
Buffy stood up. "Don't temp me."  
  
  
  
Spike followed suit. "No, don't temp me, pet. Though I do think you may want to wait till we are out of the public eye and to our destination." He helped her get her jacket on. "Just a short while; don't worry."  
  
  
  
"Good, cause my butt is getting sore, all though I don't mind having an excuse to be so close to you."  
  
  
  
"No need for excuses any longer, remember?" Spike grabbed her hand once more as they walked out. A simple thing, holding hands, yet it was something new for them. "And this is an easy ride compared to what's to come," Spike said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
  
  
Buffy let go of his hand and cuffed his arm. Spike staggered to the side, grabbing his arm like she had hurt him, causing Buffy to giggle. She then pinched his butt and ran toward the bike. Spike laughed and took off after her, twirling her in the air once he caught up. Buffy yelped and then laughed, meanwhile ordering him to put her down. Once done, Spike moved in, determined to get another taste of her lips before getting back on the bike. He pushed her up against it; she held her hand against his chest, but let him have his way. The kiss grew more and more sensual, and their bodies responded. "Sp-ike, going ta...umm... tiiip... ovber thaa...mmm...Spi-"Buffy said around Spike's lips. She pushed him away and wrinkled her nose up at him. "Second time today you've gotten me wet and can't do anything about it." She looked down, a bit shy at her statement.   
  
  
  
"Oh, you know right well I can do something about it." He pressed himself into her once more, breathing into her ear, then kissed just underneath it, gently.  
  
  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, taking in the feeling that her strong legs were now nothing but sticks of jello. She felt his fingers surveying the crotch of her thin pants, navigating around the zipper, then gently pushing into the place that was aching for him.   
  
  
  
Spike could feel that she was in fact ready for him, and he growled with anticipation.   
  
  
  
Buffy decided she needed to be strong for both of them, giving him another push away. "Spike," she said, scolding him with a pointed finger. "Listen, Mister."  
  
  
  
Spike gave in without too much fuss, but only because he knew he would have her in a short while. Her hand wrapped around him as he sped off, the smell of her perfume and natural odor intoxicating his brain.  
  
  
  
A light rain started, dampening their hair and clothes. Spike assured her that they were almost there, and once he turned onto a certain desolate road, Buffy exclaimed that she knew just where he was taking her. The little way they drove gave Spike time to explain how it all worked out.   
  
  
  
Buffy shivered, not knowing if it was from the chilly rain, excitement or the thought of her mean grandmother finding out. She hugged Spike closer as he slowly approached the huge, old house that was silhouetted against the backdrop of a moonlit sky. Even though a bit of the paint had begun to peel, due to the salty air and wind, it still looked as mysterious and majestic as ever.   
  
  
  
The rain was now coming down harder, and they scrambled to get their stuff. "Spike, we don't have a key!" Buffy said over the wind that was picking up. She had forgotten how fast storms could move in on the coast.   
  
  
  
Spike put his arm around her back and pushed her along beside him. "Dawn gave one to me," he assured her.  
  
  
Once in, they both dropped their stuff to the floor beside them and sighed, before looking around the dimly lit interior. After turning on a small table lamp, Buffy looked at Spike's wet form lingering in the shadows. "Come on," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him into the den. "For some reason, I kinda still remember my way around this place. Vaguely, but enough to know where the master bedroom is." She turned and winked at him while still walking.   
  
  
  
They both stopped to study their surroundings once in a while, on the way to the second floor. Old photographs, wall hangings and antique furniture were everywhere. The staircase had a slight curve to it. Buffy remembered that when she was little, she used to pretend she was walking down them in a beautiful dress, while her date stood waiting at the bottom.   
  
  
  
They could no longer see by the light from the downstairs lamp, but the huge windows that were at the top of the stairs let in enough moonlight to act as a guide. Buffy brought Spike into the last door of the hallway, and then ran to jump onto the bed. It was just as grand as she had remembered it. A huge four-poster canopy bed, with silk sheets and a deep plum colored velvet bedspread that matched the canopy. Delicate lace curtains hung from the canopy, but were tied back to the posts. Silk embroidered pillows rose in a heap at the headboard. Matching velvet curtains fell graciously from the ceiling to floor windows and hand-woven rugs decorated the floor.   
  
  
  
Buffy raced over to the old claw-foot tub she had always wanted to take a bath in. She ran her fingers along the porcelain rim. The windows jutted out so that when in the tub, you felt you could fall right out and down onto the beach. The scenery was breathtaking from this spot. The moon was high and bright, causing a path of light to fall onto the choppy sea. Waves were crashing onto the shore, and the rain was now riveting down the glass panels.  
  
  
  
Spike stood behind her, watching also, but enjoying watching her even more so. Finally he had her hands on her, but she danced away once more, stopping by the fireplace. "Best part, my dear, a fireplace. Isn't that cool?"   
  
  
  
Spike smiled. He had to. She was like a kid, and he was loving it. No stressed out, business like slayer; no lugubrious attitude. Yup, this was the girl he knew existed in that pretty little shell, and he was having fun the last couple of days getting to finally see her shine.   
  
  
  
She was looking at him now, a bit of a pout lip and pleading in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Will you make us a fire? I'll go get our stuff, if you do."  
  
  
  
"Anything you want," he answered, hoping he could get her out of those wet clothes so she wouldn't catch a cold. He smirked, thinking he could fool himself into believing that was the first reason that had popped into his head.  
  
  
  
The wood was very dry, so it caught fire quickly, and Buffy came back in happy to have the warmth already spreading into the room. She watched as Spike poked at the wood and then looked to see what Dawn had put in her bag.   
  
  
  
Opening it up, she pulled out a little pouch and peeked inside. Good- a razor and shaving cream, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair stuff. She pulled out the outfit for tomorrow that Dawn had picked out, then laughed lightly at the rest: a CD of slow songs, the long silky night gown that Dawn had talked Buffy into buying for herself; said the Sushi pj's were wearing out, and she never knew when she may need something pretty. 'What's this? Oh good, bubble bath, Dawn must remember the big tub also,' she thought to herself. 'Huh? What the..." She pulled out a couple of silk scarves. 'Oh God, what is this girl thinking?' Last, she pulled out a note that read:  
  
  
My happy, in love sister (bout time),  
  
Hope I remembered everything you could need. I didn't want to pack too much, seeing you were on the bike and would be back by tomorrow night.   
  
I hope you and Spike have fun just relaxing, being able to talk and whatever else it is you two do. (evil grin)  
  
I love you! See you tomorrow  
Dawn  
  
P.S. Don't forget to take the ties off the bed-posts (or where ever you use them) or else grandma will know someone was there. (snicker) I don't think she is into that sort of thing herself- dead giveaway.   
  
  
  
Buffy put everything on the top of an old dresser while thinking out loud. "We really need to get Dawn some kind of...activity to get into...cause those raging teenage hormones. I think she knows more than I want to realize, you know, about sex."  
  
  
  
Spike put the poker back and walked toward her. "It's normal. As long as we set a good example..."he trailed off after seeing the look on her face.   
  
  
  
"Me? You? Oh, there's a prime example."  
  
  
  
Spike took her in his arms. "Exactly. She sees that we love each other. She knows what we overcame to be with each other. Don't look at the labels; that's what we are, not who."  
  
  
  
Buffy thought for a moment. "You're right." She looked up at his damp, curly hair and touched it, moving her hand down to his cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here."   
  
  
  
Spike put his hand around her waist and brought her in closer. "It's my pleasure." He made a sexy sound, like he just thought of something a little naughty. "Or at least it will be once I get these damp clothes off of you." He watched the flames that were reflected in her green eyes, wondered if her internal flame was as hot as his at the moment.   
  
  
  
They stood like that for quite some time, lost in each other's eyes. It was as if they were connected somehow, thinking on the same level. No words were needed at the moment. Maybe because some would be lost, unable to communicate to the brain what the heart was feeling. No, instead they let their hearts finally talk.   
  
  
  
Buffy never took her eyes off his as she placed a hand over his heart. The fact that she felt no heartbeat didn't bother her. She knew Spike was more alive than most people she knew, and that his heart truly did still feel.  
  
  
  
Spike wanted Buffy, bad. Wanted her so bad he was shaking from need and suspense. But this was different. The mood had been set, with the soft rain rhythmically hitting the roof and her trusting eyes holding him in place.   
  
  
  
Spike reached into his pocket, never taking his eyes off of her. Buffy, however, was curious and watched to see what possibly could have turned his thoughts away from the moment, to whatever he was searching for. Finally, he pulled out his hand and held up a ring between his thumb and pointer finger.   
  
  
  
Buffy gazed at the ring admiringly, then looked back up at Spike, his eyes still locked on her face. His voice was soft. "This is pretty much all I have left of my former life. My great-grandmother gave it to me, right off her finger. Told me it was for the lady I would someday fall in love with."   
  
  
  
Buffy nearly fell over when Spike got down on one knee. He took her left hand in his empty hand. "Buffy, I've never felt for anyone, what I feel for you." Spike gave a sweet smile, then went back to his serious side. "If you'll accept this, I promise to always be with you, fighting by your side, protecting you..." he paused and gave a wink. "...and to always follow you around making moon-eyes."  
  
  
  
Buffy gave a small laugh, but was too overwhelmed by what was happening to do or say much else.   
  
  
  
"Buffy, I'm in love with you, and I swear, not a day goes by that I feel it any less. Be with me. Be with me always. Please, say you'll be mine."  
  
  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, then let him place the ring on her finger.   
  
  
  
He stood up, and used one of his hands to softly touch her hair before leaning in to kiss her gently. Her soft moan made him kiss her a little more passionately, but he still kept it slow and sensual.   
  
  
  
They pulled off each other's clothes; hands exploring whatever was newly exposed with each item that was removed. Still standing, Spike held onto Buffy's upper arms as he pulled her in to start kissing her once again. He wanted this to last, not be rushed. Too many times it had been like that. No, this time he was going to take her somewhere they hadn't been together, yet.  
  
  
****  
  
  
When it was over Spike fell against her, then moved onto his side. As they waited for their breathing to return to normal, they basked in the feelings that are shared after two people make love.   
  
  
  
Spike kissed her forehead, then her lips. "I love you, Buffy."  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Spike." Buffy sat up, eyeing the tub.   
  
  
  
Spike noticed and smiled. "Care for me to draw you a bath, me lady?"  
  
  
  
"Only if you will come in, too," she said, sprawling out beside him again. Her head found the little nook it liked to rest in, while her hand sought out his.  
  
  
  
Spike thought a moment, his mind screeching to a halt at the thought of Buffy all wet with bubbles playing against her skin. Then he looked over at the bed at the ties and her sexy nighty.   
  
  
  
Spike leaned into her, his voice becoming a little predatory sounding. "Only if later I get to show you how truly bad I can really be."  
  
  
  
Buffy's body was still against him, and he felt a shiver run though it. As he got up to go turn the bathwater on, Spike smiled, thinking of what he was going to do to her.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Spike?" she called. "I thought you said fate has a way of mucking up promises."  
  
  
  
Spike turned, grinning. "Yeah, well, got to thinking, Luv, I can bend fate to my will. 'Cause I mean, hello, noble vampire here, how often does fate *let* that happen?"  
  
  
  
Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Only when the vamp is chipped and pussy-whipped at the same time."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" was Spike's retort. "You're going to get it girl-"  
  
  
  
Buffy squealed and ran for the bed. So much for that bath.  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Buffy woke up and peered around. The sun wasn't up yet, but she could tell it was very early morning. Spike's chest was up against her back, his arm still firmly around her waist, hand tucked between her side and the bed. She could feel him softly breathing on the back of her head, murmuring something from a dream, she supposed.   
  
  
  
Unable to go back to sleep, she thought about the previous hours that had led up to them falling exhausted into each other's arms. How much fun it had been. The sweet love, the wild love, the playful love, all in one night. She had the ring, the sore muscles and smile on her face to prove it.   
  
  
  
Buffy's stomach started to growl, and she realized she hadn't eaten in hours. She knew there was a bakery down the road because she had seen it on the way.   
  
  
  
Rolling over, she kissed her lover softly on the lips. "Spike?"  
  
  
  
Spike opened one eye and then closed it again, satisfied she was next to him, not giving a damn about anything else at the moment. He pulled her close and snuggled against her.   
  
  
  
"Spike, I'm going to go for a little walk, and then I'll get some stuff down the road for breakfast. Coffee sound good? I won't be gone long." Buffy played with his hair, laughing to herself that he was pretty much back to sleep. His only response was a little nod.   
  
  
  
Buffy kissed the top of his head. "Rest up, cause I'm not finished with you yet."  
  
  
  
Spike opened one eye again to see if she was serious.   
  
  
  
Buffy got up, threw on some clothes, and then washed up before heading out the door. The first rays of sun were coming up over the horizon, and she noticed last night's clouds were gone.   
  
  
  
Walking a little faster now, she made her way to a big rock that she climbed on top of. 'Nothing like the sound of the ocean and brisk morning air to wake up to,' she thought as she let the salty air fill her lungs.   
  
  
  
In little time, the sun peeked above the carpet of dark, blue water, and let its orange fingers spread. The few clouds that were left, reflected the orange, and the sky surrounding them became a brilliant yellow.   
  
  
  
Buffy absentmindedly rubbed the back of her ring with her thumb. Her eyes now taking in the glorious sunrise searched the heavens. "Thank you, mom."  
  
  
************************************************************************  
The End  
  
  
Please review! 


End file.
